The Hardest Test
by NMI123
Summary: This story has mature themes and will have very mature scenes in later chapters. This takes place the day after the love potion incident in Season 7, so Laura and Steve are 18 and in their senior year of high school. I've always loved that episode, but found it a little off-putting in its intensity. This story deals with that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and original plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. ( _x_ )

 **This story has mature themes and will have mature scenes in later chapters. This takes place the day after the love potion incident in Season 7, so Laura and Steve are 18 and in their senior year of high school. I've always loved that episode, but found it a little off-putting in its intensity. This story deals with that.**

Steve Urkel sat on his tiny twin bed in the same position he had been in for hours. He sat with his legs crossed and the crocheted blanket from the living room sofa sprawled across his lap. Occasionally, his fist clutched the blanket and pressed it up to his face. It still smelled like her.

Last night had been the hardest night of his life and considering what every other night was like as king of the nerds, that was really saying something. Sure yesterday began normally. He was munching on some chicken feet and chatting up his best pal Eddie, but when his love potion, Woowoo Juice, accidentally spilled on him, soaking through to his skin, the day took an unexpected turn. He tried to do the right thing. He had every intention of holing up in his lab far away from all members of the fairer sex. Then, as bad luck would have it, the love of his life, Laura Lee Winslow walked into the room and right into the dangerous cloud of pheromones surrounding him. She seemed unaffected by his invention at first, but he should not have been so quick to doubt his genius. She sauntered back in only moments later with eyes so full of lust that he felt a fire start in the pit of his stomach. He spent years of puberty, if you can really call it that for an Urkel, praying that she would look at him like that, but the most he had ever gotten out of her previously was pity.

It is hard to blame Steve for what almost happened that night. He really worked hard to resist her unending charms and considering the spell she could cast on him with an eye roll, he really did pretty well. When push came to shove, he did the right thing. He stole a kiss in a moment of weakness, but she would have given him much more than that had he been willing to take it. She wanted him. She wanted his body, his mind, his heart. He could have had Laura Winslow, not just as a lover, but likely as a wife, had he been willing to steal what was not rightfully his. Because he loved her so much, so truly and so deeply, he willingly gave her up. Because he respected her, he recognized that he had crossed the line, even if it was by accident. Because he always tried to be honest with her, he admitted his mistake.

She didn't care. In that moment, she loved him so deeply that nothing else mattered. She didn't worry about how or why. She only worried about what her life might be like without him, without that feeling of full and complete devotion. She didn't want him to give her up. She would have done anything in that moment to keep him from taking those feelings away from her. Still, he had to do the right thing. He used the antidote, which thankfully worked. She immediately forgot the whole thing, dismissing it as a vivid dream, and left him alone to wallow. Wallow he did. He had passed the test. He did not regret the decision he made, releasing her from his immoral spell, but he definitely wished he had never taken the class.

That's how he ended up here, alone in his bed, clutching a memory. He had stayed home from school that day. With Harriett and Carl on their second honeymoon and only Steve, Laura, Eddie, and Richie in the house, no one bothered to ask why. He did phone Myra, hoping to ease her fears and worries before they began. Truly, he was hoping that dealing with her preemptively would prevent an impromptu visit. It seemed to have worked. There he sat, for eight hours as the school day passed. He ran through the night over and over again, looking for something he could have done differently, some little trick that could have made her his forever. Each time he saw himself looking in to her eyes, he immediately knew that he was going to make the same decision, over and over and over again. As incredible as her deep brown eyes looked to him in that moment, there was a hint of glossiness to them. There was a small part of him that looked into those eyes and knew that a part of her had been muted, stolen. It was the same pair of eyes, but a bit of Laura had left them. He knew that he had not really won her over; he had only changed who she was. Every time, as painful as it was, he knew he had to use the antidote. Eddie had lectures all morning and was going out later, so at least he knew he had the room to himself, as he was continuously plagued by what-if scenarios.

He thought he could remain alone with his memories, anyway, until he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

 _Anyone but Myra. Anyone but Myra. Anyone but Myra_ , he thought as he got up to open it. He placed the blanket at the end of his bed, slumped to the door, and opened it wide. In that moment, as he saw Laura standing before him in her tight cheerleading sweater and short red skirt, he ran through an emotional jungle.

Immediately, he was thrilled to see her. He quickly took in her incomparable beauty. As his head had been hung low in depression, he started at her feet, which he immediately recognized as the adorable little piggies of his lady love. His eyes raised excitedly up her smooth, shapely calves to her silken thighs. His eyes lingered for a moment on the perfect curve of her hips before finding their way up her flat stomach to rest again on her ample, perky breasts. After a little longer than he should have stared, he forced his gaze to travel up to her picturesque face, pausing to take in her plump, red lips in a gentle half-smile, her full cheeks, her dainty nose, and her warm eyes.

Meeting her gaze this time, however, did not bring him the incredible peace he was used to finding in her stare. In fact, it felt like her eyes stabbed right through his heart as he was quickly reminded of the night they almost shared. This stabbing feeling in his chest made him almost recoil. In that moment, as ashamed as he was to admit it, he resented her. Of course, because he felt something so completely out of character and so unfair, his gut was hit immediately thereafter with a heavy hammer of guilt.

All of these emotions flashed across his face and Laura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey, Steve," she said, uncertainty riddled in her voice, "You okay? You weren't in any of our classes today and you didn't mention being sick this morning." She paused to wait for an answer and was surprised when one didn't come quickly.

"I'm fine, Laura. Thanks," Steve said with noticeable detachment. It wasn't that he wanted to detach from her or ignore her rare consideration and concern, but he just wasn't sure what he could tell her. He wasn't sure where exactly her memories stopped and started. He certainly didn't want to take the risk of jogging a memory that she would rather forget.

Laura was confused by his lack of perk, but she had a more important reason to knock on his door this afternoon, so she pressed on. "I brought you your homework," she said, handing him a pile of papers.

"Thanks, Sweetums," he replied as calmly as he could. The flurry of emotions was starting to make him nauseous and he wasn't hiding it well.

"Can I come in?" Laura asked, surprised that he hadn't immediately flung the door open wide enough for her to enter.

"Oh, sure," Steve said, reluctantly widening the gap in the door. His eyes followed the sway of her hips as she crossed the room and sat next to the blanket on his bed. Made uncomfortable by the tension in the room and the fuzziness in her brain, she averted her eyes and began to pick at the holes in the blanket, trying to look casual.

She expected Steve to speak first, but when he didn't, she stammered uncomfortably, "Um. Steve, there's something weird happening, I think. I- I feel very foggy today and I can't figure out why. I- I barely remember yesterday, and what I do remember… It's not all adding up." She realized she was rambling a little, and let herself trail off, hoping for a quick response.

 _Oh, no. I can't tell her this. I can barely deal with it all myself. I certainly can't handle explaining my shame to her,_ Steve thought as he sat on the edge of Eddie's bed to face her.

"Well, what makes you think that I'll be able to fill in the blanks, my pet?"

Laura looked up and met his gaze, "Because I remember the morning, and I remember returning your loofa, and I remember telling you about my dream and going to bed, but… Why is that all I remember? What's going on, Steve?" She looked at him with pleading eyes filled with confusion and it nearly destroyed him.

"Oh, Laura, I…"

"It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Steve ran his hands across his face, trying to shield his eyes from her hurt, but eventually let them fall to his side as he replied very quietly, "No. It wasn't."


	2. Chapter 2

**CONTENT WARNING: This chapter includes discussion of** **non-consensual** **activities. (I am pro-Steve/Laura, so I do promise a happy ending, but this chapter is definitely a bummer).**

Laura looked down to her lap and fiddled with the blanket. The memories started to flash before her eyes. She saw herself throwing herself at him. She felt her lips pulling at his and her tongue urging his to play. She heard herself practically begging him to keep her under his spell. She felt, for a moment, those new feelings. Before last night, she thought she'd felt love before, but now she was doubting herself. She had certainly never felt anything like that before. _Is that how Steve feels all the time? Or was that something completely artificial?_

As her mind came back to the potion, her feelings switched quickly to anger.

"How could you do that to me, Steve?!" she snapped, standing up, as he recoiled from her glare.

"It was an accident, Laura! I swear!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, sure," she spat as she stood up, "You've been chasing me for over a decade and you just _happened_ to stumble on a way to make me your sex slave." She crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

"Laura! I didn't! We didn't! I wouldn't!" Steve said firmly.

"Don't think your last minute save by your conscience excuses what you did to me, Steve!" She was beginning to shout. "You used your freaky brain to create something that would make me want to have sex with you, you waited until my parents were out of town, you drugged me, you waited until we had the house to ourselves, and you made out with me in front of a roaring fire. My God, Steve! Thanks so much for stopping before you took it too far. You're simply a gift to womankind," she fumed sarcastically.

"It wasn't so you would – do the forbidden polka with me," he said barely above a whisper with his eyes glued to the floor.

"What?" she said.

"It wasn't so you would make love with me, Laura," he stated more firmly, looking up, but still avoiding her glare. "It was so you'd _love_ me."

"Oh, like that makes any difference at this point," she snarled.

"It should! I'm not just some pervert, Laura, I love you. And because I love you, you should trust that that despicable tale you just told is not the whole story. That's not what happened. Will you please give me a chance to explain? I'm not trying to excuse myself. I still made some mistakes, but that's not how it happened, Laura. Please, believe me." His pleading eyes met hers again as he begged for her attention.

Her eyes narrowed at him, but she eventually relented. She sat back down on his bed, arms still folded across her chest, and crossed her legs. She looked at him suspiciously, expectantly.

He took that as his invitation to explain. Embarrassed by the heat of her stare and the story he had to recount, he looked down at his hands again. "Sweetums, when I invented Woowoo Juice, of course I had you in mind. There is no point in denying that. I wanted to find a way to make you love me. I was desperate, lonely, and much younger and dumber."

"Wait, when was this?" Laura asked, already surprised by his version of her story.

"Three years ago, I think. I could pull the date from my logs if that would help, but yeah, we were fifteen and I made a dumb mistake. I figured out how to make it, I made it, I tested it, and only then did I begin to consider the moral implications."

"How did you test it?"

"Only on mice, I swear. The tests went well… very, very well. When I imagined myself for just a moment as that little male mouse and you as those many, many lady mice… The results were promising."

Laura cringed at his rodent comparison.

"Then I thought about how I could do it, so it would only affect you. I thought about when I could do it. I had this whole evil scheme and then I saw you again. The conception, invention, and experimentation were all done over a weekend. The next time I saw you, I intended to use it, but then I looked at you and I realized immediately that it was wrong. I had been so goal-oriented that I had forgotten to consider anything that stood in my way, like morality or your actual feelings for me. I went home, put the potion back on the shelf, and didn't look at it again until yesterday morning."

"Why? What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing significant. Eddie was talking about swimsuit models and I mentioned the potion without thinking. Then he…"

"Immediately tried to use it on himself while ignoring your grave warnings?"

"Exactly," Steve mumbled. "I tried to talk him out of it, but when that didn't work, I tried to take it from him and it spilled all over me."

"Isn't that all a little convenient, Steve?" Laura mused skeptically, "Why should I believe that this was all just some crazy, inexplicable series of events? Think of it from my perspective. Wouldn't you come to the same conclusions?"

"Probably, Laura. I know it seems unlikely, but I promise it's the truth. Ask Eddie, if you'd like. I had hoped I could sneak off to my lab without running into anyone, but fate is far too cruel for that. You walked in just after with my loofa."

"That's when things start to get fuzzy for me. I remember thinking about how good you smelled and I remember thinking… Well, other things," Laura stopped herself before going into detail about what went through her mind in that moment. "If Eddie hadn't been standing right there…"

She stared off into space, and Steve took that as his opportunity to continue his side of the story. He had had enough of what-if situations for a while.

"So, when you left the room, I fainted. As soon as I regained consciousness, I broke into the school's chemistry lab and started working on an antidote. At about midnight, I assumed it would be safe to sneak into the house."

"But if you had the antidote, why didn't you use it before you came home?"

"Well, I'd like to be able to say it's because I had more tests to do on it. That is true and that is what I told myself as I was driving home, but I've been thinking about that a lot today, and I don't think that's the full truth. I think…" he paused, looking away from her again, "I think I wasn't ready to give up the opportunity. I knew it was wrong. I told myself over and over again that this was not an option, but there was a part of me that was stalling, hoping I could find some way to justify my desires."

Laura looked away from him, too, uncomfortable with his explanation.

"When I got home, and I saw that you were asleep, I really tried to sneak by undetected, but I ran into something and… It just wasn't a good plan. What do you remember about the conversation we had on the couch?"

Laura hesitated, "I remember telling you that I loved you and I remember you kissing me."

"Hey! I think it's fair to say that we kissed each other," Steve interrupted clinging desperately to what little leverage he had.

"Fine," Laura conceded, "We kissed and then I remember you freaking out and calming down and freaking out until you finally told me what was going on."

"And when I told you that your feelings weren't real, what did you say to me?"

Laura pursed her lips and sighed deeply. "I told you that I didn't care, that I loved being in love with you," Laura admitted.

"And then, despite all that, despite the fact that I hadn't intended to use the potion, despite the fact that I tried to avoid you all day, despite the fact that I told you that you were under the influence of science, and despite the fact that you told me specifically to throw the antidote in the fire, I still refused to take advantage of you. I still used the antidote. That's my side of the story. I didn't do everything right, I'll admit to that, but I respect you, Laura. I respect you more than anyone else in the world. I'm sorry about everything that happened yesterday, Laura. I truly am."

Steve stared her down as he pleaded his case, finishing his closing arguments, but she refused to look him in the eye. She sat in silence, curled into herself on the edge of his bed. As she continued to ignore him, he slowly stood and walked to where she was sitting. He took a seat next to her, leaving a respectful distance between their thighs. "Laura," he cooed gently, "Sweetums? My love, please, look at me."

She still wouldn't. When he finally heard her voice, it was clear she was holding back tears. "Steve, you have made me very uncomfortable over the years, with your constant pursuit and complete refusal to respect normal social boundaries, but…"

"But what?"

"I've never been _afraid_ of you before today."

His mouth fell open, shocked to hear her true feelings. Afraid of him? He cared for her more deeply than anyone else in the world. He could never do anything to hurt her, at least not on purpose.

"Laura, c'mon. You have nothing to be afraid of. I would never, _ever_ hurt you," he insisted, his eyes welling with tears at the very thought. "It was a little mistake." He reached for her hand and she recoiled.

"There was nothing little about it, Steve," she said very calmly, finally turning to face him. "You keep saying that you would never 'take advantage' of me, but we need to be very clear about this. What almost happened last night was not 'taking advantage'. It wasn't like hitting on a girl who was devastated because she just broke with her boyfriend. It wasn't like sleeping with a girl who was just a little bit tipsy. Steve, I was drugged, and on accident or on purpose, I no longer had control over myself _at all_. Last night, you almost… _raped_ me."

"Laura, n-no. N-n-no. I-I-I…" Steve stammered, beginning to feel his heart in his throat, "I didn't. I w-would never…"

"No, you didn't. I know you didn't, and I believe that you spilled it on accident, and I believe that you spent the day trying to avoid me and trying to fix it. I just can't handle the fact that it was even a possibility. I never would have thought…" Laura shook her head in disbelief. She was losing the battle against her tears.

Steve was trembling now. He tried to focus on what she was saying but it was difficult to hear her with his pulse roaring in his ears.

"Steve, I just don't know if I can trust you now," Laura said, standing to leave.

When he saw her rise, Steve threw himself at her feet. He begged her shamelessly as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Please, Laura. Please, don't go. We need to talk about this. This can't be happening," Steve sobbed, wanting desperately to wrap his arms around her legs to prevent her from leaving, but he realized that wouldn't help his case.

"I think," Laura said through her tears, "I need some time, Steve. I can't deal with this right now." She turned and walked out of the room.

Steve remained in his position, lying on the floor and sobbing, until he eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CONTENT WARNING: This chapter includes discussion of** **non-consensual** **and consensual activities as they are still dealing with their discomfort over the night that almost was.**

When Laura woke the next morning, she realized it was Saturday. It was a good thing it was, too, because she wasn't sure she could motivate herself to get out of bed that morning. She hadn't spoken to Steve the rest of the night, and she was hoping by staying in bed, she could delay their next conversation a while longer. She felt so weird now, so different. She didn't know what she could do or say that could make things normal between them again. She realized it wasn't really his fault, but she couldn't handle the fact that he let it go so far. Steve had always been a good friend first. He valued his friendship with her above all else and she couldn't imagine how he could have rationalized the situation to this degree. She didn't want to see him. Not today. Not yet. She wasn't ready to look into those big puppy dog eyes and see a totally different man. She rolled over and began to cry again, very softly. She felt violated, and they'd shared barely a kiss. She couldn't imagine how she'd feel had he gone through with it.

She had other concerns too, however, and other reasons to stay as far away from Steve Urkel as possible. As disconcerted as she was by the whole situation, she was more afraid of the dreams she had had the past two nights. Her brain was still trying to live out the fantasies that Steve's antidote denied her. She hadn't had a normal dream since the incident. Both the first night and last night, she dreamt about Steve. They didn't feel quite as vivid as her potion-induced delusions, but they felt real while she was asleep. She dreamt about loving him the way she loved him that night. She dreamt about the look in his eye when she gave him everything he'd ever wanted. She dreamt about kissing him and touching him. She dreamt about being touched by him and hearing his voice whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She dreamt about how good it would feel to be with someone who loved her so completely, whom she could never disappoint, and who could never see her flaws. All of these conflicting emotions lead her to a frightening question:

 _Has the potion really worn off? Or worse, did it open a real door that can never be locked again?_

When Steve woke up that morning, he immediately wished he hadn't. He felt like a monster. He had never hated himself more than he did after his conversation with Laura. He had hoped to be able to explain away what happened, and he did, to an extent, but he couldn't explain what almost happened and he couldn't blame Laura for the way she was feeling. She was afraid of him and he understood why. He didn't know how he could ever fix that. In that moment, for the first time in his life, he actually gave up all hope that she would ever love him back, and it didn't even bother him. He didn't deserve her love.

At about ten in the morning, Eddie swaggered in to find an empty house. He knew that his parents were on vacation and that Richie spent last night at a friend's house, but that didn't explain where Laura and Steve were. Normally, he wouldn't be concerned, but it wasn't like either of them to sleep in on the weekends, and given the events he witnessed the other day, he thought he'd better check in.

He figured Steve would be devastated, and that would be a whole issue to deal with, so he decided he'd start with Laura, so she could give him a quick summary. He knocked on her door, but barged in without waiting for an answer.

"Hey, Laura, how's Steve doin'?"

Laura tried to quickly wipe her tears and look like she was asleep. It didn't work.

"Woah, Laura, have you been crying?"

"Go away, Eddie," she mumbled, trying not to sniffle.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong," he replied sternly, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"I'm really not in the mood," she tried again.

"Look, Laura, Mom and Dad are gone, so I'm in charge of the house. Whatever it is, you gotta tell me, so Big Brother can fix it."

"Huh," Laura scoffed, rolling over to the face the other direction, "Big Brother! My protector! Leaving me alone with _him_ knowing full well that nerd had worked his voodoo on me."

"You're upset about the Woowoo Juice? Laura, c'mon it wasn't a big deal."

Laura shot up to sit upright in her bed, looking Eddie dead in the eye, "It wasn't a big deal?! Eddie, I had no control over myself! It was mind control designed specifically to get into my pants! Not a big deal?!"

Eddie's eyes widened, surprised at the implication, "Wait a minute, did he actually sleep with you like that?"

"No, but…"

"Whew, thank God," Eddie visibly relaxed. "Laura, don't scare a guy like that."

Laura scowled at him. Did he really believe that not sleeping with her made it okay to drug her? "Eddie, you think that makes it okay? What? Should I give him an award? 'Hey, Steve, thanks for not raping me even though you had every opportunity. Have a lifetime supply of spam?'"

"Laura, that's ridiculous. There is not enough spam in the world to supply Steve Urkel for a lifetime!" Eddie chuckled.

Laura punched him in the arm and he grabbed it and winced. "This isn't funny Eddie! Why does everyone think this is normal?! And _why_ did you go out that night knowing I was so… vulnerable?"

Eddie sighed. When she put it like that, he didn't sound so great. "Laura," he tried, "You weren't vulnerable. You were with Steve. If there is one guy I could trust alone with you, it's him."

"He kissed me, you know? He knew what was going on, he took advantage of the situation, and he kissed me."

"First of all, I spilled the damn stuff on him. It's not like he did it all on purpose. He didn't even go find you on purpose. You found him."

"I know all of that. He told me all of that, but that doesn't excuse –"

"Girl, please. After all that man has been through for you, you can't let him steal one kiss?" Eddie said, standing back up. "Laura, look. You can be mad, if you want, at either of us. You have every right to be, but don't let it blind you to the real world. There are few men strong enough and good enough to do what Steve did. If that stuff accidentally made Halle Berry fall in love with me, you think I'd be kind enough to send her packing? Just think about it." And with that he walked out the door to go check on Steve.

Laura lay back in her bed, thinking about what Eddie said.

 _He has a point,_ though she hated to admit it. _What other man would turn down the love of his life even after she told him she wanted to stay under his spell? Heck, would I turn down Denzel if he came clawing at my door? Maybe this shouldn't make me fear Steve. Maybe I should trust him even more, like he passed the most difficult test. Uggggghhhhhh. Why does this stuff always happen to me?_

She threw her pillow at the door, hoping to relieve some of her tension.

When Eddie walked into the room he shared with Steve, he thought, for a moment, he had died. Steve was still curled up in a ball on the floor of the room. As Eddie walked in, he didn't move. It was only a low groan that convinced Eddie it wasn't time to call an ambulance… yet.

"Steve, man, you okay?" Eddie said, shaking him gently with his foot. "Steve?"

Steve didn't move, nor groan again. Eddie pulled up a chair next to his defeated buddy and sat. "Steve, look. Laura told me what happened, and I think you're both being too hard on you. You didn't do anything wrong, Steve."

With that, Steve shot up and stared daggers at Eddie. If looks could kill, Eddie would have been a goner. Steve snapped impatiently, furious to have to explain this to someone, "I drugged her, Eddie! I drugged your baby sister to make her hornier than a rhino! You really think I didn't do anything wrong?!"

While Eddie didn't appreciate the attitude when he was just trying to help the poor kid, he realized that Steve was in a dark place, and lashing out was pretty understandable.

"Urkel, you didn't drug her. It was an accident. Accidents happen. You oughta know that by now," he snickered.

"I may not have spilled the stuff on purpose, but I made it on purpose, and I kissed her on purpose! How do ya feel about that, huh? Me sticking my tongue down your little sister's throat while she was completely out of it?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. Steve sure wasn't making it easy to be his friend in that moment. He must have been deep in his den of self-loathing.

"One kiss isn't the end of the world."

"Maybe not to me or to you, but it mattered to her. I ignored her true feelings, Eddie, and I used her like some kind of cheap whore whose 'feelings' can be turned on and off by a light switch."

Eddie scowled, "Hey, man. My sister's not a whore."

"Of course, she's not. She's an angel and a goddess and a saint all rolled into one perfect package."

"Well, she's not that great."

Steve gave him the side eye for disagreeing with him about the wonderfulness that is Laura Lee Winslow, but continued his miserable sermon, "But I treated her like one. I've always worshipped her, but when a snake offered me a tempting apple, I took a big ol' bite."

"You didn't, Steve!" Eddie cried, frustrated that Steve had gone so far off the rails. "You used the antidote before anything really happened."

"But I thought about it, Eddie! I looked into her beautiful, clueless eyes, and I thought… I thought…"

 _I thought about how good it would feel to kiss her again. I thought about how good it would feel to pull her into my arms and press my pelvis hard against hers. I thought about how badly I wanted to see her naked again. I thought about how incredible it would feel to slide that zipper down the back of her dress and watch her incredible body appear before me. I thought about touching her in all the right places and hearing her moan my name softly and then louder as her feelings of pleasure got more and more intense. I thought about how delicious she would smell and taste. I thought about how it would feel to have her wrapped around me. I thought about the faces and the noises she would make as I brought her to orgasm._

"And I thought about it, Eddie. I'm a monster," Steve whispered as he began to sob so hard he could barely breathe.

Eddie knew then that there was little he could do to comfort his friend or his sister right now, so he just sat, for hours as Steve sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CONTENT WARNING: This chapter includes discussion of non-consensual and consensual activities as they are still dealing with their discomfort over the night that almost was.**

Eventually, Richie came home, and they knew the big kids in the house had to start acting like young adults. Richie didn't need to deal with their drama, so they all tried to put on happy faces. When they heard him come in, Eddie went downstairs to greet him, Steve got up and finally changed his clothes, and Laura hopped into the shower.

Steve did everything he could to completely forget the last few days, and in the kitchen talking to Eddie and Richie, he was almost able to, that is, until Laura walked down the stairs. When he heard her footsteps, knowing she was the only one left upstairs, he immediately started to tremble. He wasn't ready to look at her again. He didn't deserve to look at her again. He turned back to what he was doing, flipping through a takeout menu, and was able to avoid glancing up as she reached the bottom of the steps.

Laura, coming down the stairs, wasn't fairing much better, she knew she didn't want Richie to think anything was wrong, because she really didn't want her parents to find out. She was hoping she, Steve, and Eddie would take this whole experience to their graves. Her shower had helped to calm her nerves a little, but it didn't clear her head. As she got closer and closer to the kitchen, though, her blood pressure spiked again. She had thought a lot about what Eddie said, but she still wasn't sure how she felt. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, she turned to find Eddie, Richie, and Steve huddled over the menus spread across the kitchen table. She was glad to have not entered the room to six scrutinizing eyes. She stared at Steve for a moment, finding that he didn't look as villainous as he was beginning to in her mind. He still looked like that little dork who used to follow her everywhere she went and wait on her every whim… and stand with her whenever she needed him to. He was a little older now, and she noticed that he was a little fuller, and certainly taller, than he had been when they were younger. Her mind started wandering to the dreams she'd been having and she blushed. She realized one thing, staring at him in that moment, she needed to talk to him again, whether she really wanted to or not. She needed to figure out if these dreams were an indication that she wasn't completely cured, a side effect, or something else entirely. She hoped she could manage to do it discreetly.

"Hey, guys," she said, trying to sound casual, "any idea what we're planning for dinner?"

Steve managed to avoid looking up at her until then, but when he heard her voice, he ached. He could hear the strain in it, the pain, the hoarseness from what was likely a lot of quiet crying. He looked up at her, immediately finding her sad eyes, and looked at her in a way that appealed for forgiveness, though he didn't think he really deserved it. He held her gaze for a moment and they shared a quiet moment of uncertainty before they both shamefully looked away.

"I'm hoping for Chinese, Richie is pushing for pizza, and Steve keeps waving around a menu from a Scottish restaurant and listing off their many varieties of haggis, so no. We have no plans for dinner."

She reached forward and grabbed a menu, "Oo, this Mexican restaurant is supposed to be great."

"Thank you, Laura, for adding another choice to the many restaurants standing in the way of me eating this century," Eddie said, getting cranky with hunger.

"I LOVE MEXICANS," Steve shouted abruptly, causing everyone to turn to gawk at him in surprise. "I-I mean food. I really like Mexican food, so I-I am changing my vote to that, so heh…" He looked away, humiliated by his little outburst.

"Okay…" Eddie said, ending the argument more out of pity for Steve than anything else. "I'll go order, then. A little bit of everything work for everybody?" he asked and the room nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"Cool," he said, grabbing the menu from Laura and heading into the living room to make the call.

Laura knew Eddie would only be gone for a few minutes, but she was dreading having one fewer buffer between her and Steve, so she turned all of her attention to Richie.

"Richie!" she said with a big, plastic grin. "How was your sleepover?"

"Fine," Richie said, a little weirded out by the vibe in the room.

"Tell me everything," she said, taking a seat at the head of the table, on the opposite end from Steve who was shyly focusing on reorganizing the menus before putting them back in the take-out drawer.

"Umm… There's not really that much to tell," he began. "We watched some movies, made a few prank calls. That's about it."

"Ooo, who did you call? I love prank calls," Laura said, grasping at straws.

"No, you don't," Steve interrupted, forgetting for a split second that anything was amiss. It all came back to him and shot through his spine as he saw Laura look down, uncomfortably. Oh, yeah. There was a reason she was trying to keep Richie talking.

"I mean," Steve began again, "you don't love them more than I do. Who did you call Richie?" He adopted that same plastic grin.

"Uhhh... Brad's dad, one of our teachers, the pizza place…"

Laura nodded, praying he would keep talking, "What'd ya say?"

"Different stuff, I guess."

"Well, c'mon, man! Give us something!" Steve shouted.

"Steve!" Laura barked.

Richie was officially not enjoying this conversation. "Umm… I'm gonna head up to my room," he mumbled, as he stood and started backing away. "Call me when the food gets here. Bye!" He sprinted up the stairs.

Laura and Steve were left alone in the kitchen, at opposite ends of the table, avoiding eye contact. The last time they were left in this position, though in different chairs, they were trying to save their friendship from the embarrassment of seeing each other in the naked. Either one of them would have paid big to go back to that level of uncomfortable. Though Steve broke the ice in that conversation, it was up to Laura this time.

"Steve," she began.

Steve jumped when he heard her say his name again. He didn't expect her to try to mend any bridges. He pulled back a bit, waiting for her to snap at him, but she never did.

"Steve, I need to talk to you about something… about this."

Steve looked at her and saw that whatever she needed to get off her chest, it was important. He would have given her his full attention no matter what she wanted to tell him, but seeing the serious look on her face, he became deeply concerned that something more was wrong. He stared at her intently, waiting for her to begin.

She looked up and saw that she had reached him and she looked away as she began to explain her problem.

"Um. I've been having these… dreams, both daydreams and you know, night-dreams. They – um – they're about that night," she paused to gauge his reaction.

His eyebrows had furrowed in guilt and compassion. He was certain he'd given her nightmares.

"I just… I just need to know, how sure are you that the antidote was completely effective?"

"Well, um. I'm pretty sure. I mean, are you in love with me?"

"Well, no."

"Then, I think we're good," Steve said, surprised by her question.

"But, these dreams–"

"It's normal, Laura Lee, to have nightmares after a traumatic event."

"They're not nightmares, though, Steve. They're good dreams… Really good dreams," she conceded, blushing.

Steve's eyebrows rose at the implication. Good dreams? About that night? Maybe he wasn't the villain in her story, after all. "Okay, like what?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager for detailed descriptions of the naughty fantasies that she'd been having about him under cover of darkness… and in broad daylight, apparently.

"I don't know, Steve," but she did know. She remembered them well, but she didn't want to give him a peak at how far it had gone in her head, just in case it wasn't a faulty antidote that left her so confused.

"So, in these dreams, you're in love with me?" he interrogated, again trying to seem interested only as a scientist.

"Yes, definitely."

"Like you were that night, with the same intensity?"

"Yes."

That concerned him, actually. If her dreams really were mirroring the same passion, maybe he did mess up the antidote. He hadn't finished testing it, after all.

"And are you just repeating the night as it was, or are the events very different? Your brain processes information it's experienced through dreams, so if it's just a rerun, it's probably not –"

"It's not a rerun. The events are very different."

"How so? What's different?"

She glanced at him quickly before turning away again in embarrassment. "You throw the antidote in the fire," she said quietly.

"Then you wake up or…?"

"No, Steve. Then, we… Then, we do the forbidden polka," she admitted to her shoes.

 _Woah Mama!_ "Oh, well, that's… That's different," Steve said, praying that her feelings were real, not a left-over from his torture. He did not believe he deserved her love, but in that moment, he damn sure still wanted it… as long as it was real.

"Will you please look into it?" she asked, still ashamed.

"Of course, Sweetums. It may not feel like it now, but you can trust me. I promise. I am going to fix this." _That is, if there is anything to fix._

With that confirmation, starting to believe in him again, she nodded and stood from the table. "I'm going back upstairs for a while. Um… I'll see you at dinner."

As he watched her walk away from him, he sent a tiny prayer to the Heavens. He promised to be on his best behavior until he solved the mystery as to whether her dreams were artificial or not. He also hoped that by making and keeping this promise, he could nudge the odds in his favor. Completely determined to find the scientific truth, whether or not it broke his heart all over again, he slipped out to the garage to get to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**CONTENT WARNING: This chapter includes discussion of non-consensual and consensual activities as they are still dealing with their discomfort over the night that almost was.**

Steve ate his dinner in the garage, hard at work, so Laura's evening proceeded normally… relatively so. Without him mooning over her, she was able to maintain a decent conversation with Eddie and Richie. Steve was kind enough to lie about what he was working on, so she didn't have to field any questions in that respect. She still caught herself mulling over her dreams a few more times than she'd care to admit, but she was hoping Steve would fix it soon. Still, she was concerned that he couldn't be trusted to do so. He tried to hide it, but she heard the change in his tone when she admitted he still had a little romantic power over her. She was afraid he wouldn't be committed to making him repulse her again, but there was no one else to turn to. She couldn't exactly go the doctor and say, "My friend invented a new super love drug, but I don't think it's worn off completely. Can I get an antibiotic for that?" She had to trust him. Her sanity was in his hands.

When Richie excused himself, Laura and Eddie were left alone in the kitchen to deal with the mess. Eddie was impressed that Laura and Steve managed to keep Richie close to unaware that anything weird had happened. He certainly didn't want to be the one to explain it all to him. Still, though he was glad they were able to keep it under wraps for the evening, Eddie wanted to know what was going on, both out of concern and curiosity.

Picking up a take-out container to dump it into the Tupperware Laura was pulling out from the cupboard, he began, "So, any developments in The Great Roofie Case of 1996?"

Laura stood abruptly, thrusting the Tupperware into Eddie's hands. "You are unbelievable!" she scolded. "You can't be a little more sensitive to my feelings?"

Eddie deflated slightly, "It was a joke, Laura. I'm very sensitive to your feelings… and Steve's feelings. That's why I'm asking."

Laura sighed and rested her forehead in her hand. "I really don't want to talk about this with you anymore." She started to walk toward the stairs.

"He's devastated, you know?" Eddie called after her, making her pause, but still not turn around. "He told me that he thinks he's a monster. He has never hated himself more."

"Good," Laura replied, "because he's never done anything this awful before. He's invaded my privacy a lot over the years, and I don't think that was okay either, but this is worse, Eddie."

"It was an accident, Laura."

"So what, Eddie? Why is it that I'm always the one who has to learn the lesson? This friendship, if that's what you want to call it, has two very flawed people in it, but it seems like I always come out looking like the jerk."

"Laura, that's because you are the jerk. Every single time Steve hurts you, it's because he loves you. Every time you hurt him, it's because you are being shallow or selfish or cruel for no reason."

Laura was beginning to tear up. Very few people called her on her behavior. Normally, when she was having one of the many moments Eddie was referencing, it was her mom who caught her. Occasionally, it was her grandma or Aunt Rachel. It was almost never her dad or Eddie. They paid less attention to Steve than she did.

"Honestly, Eddie! Like you're any better?"

"No!" he boomed, "But at least I'm willing to admit it. I'm also not the one who's whining about how he treats me. I treat Steve like dirt. I use him all the time. I am rarely nice to him, but he is the best friend I have, hands down, and he's not even in love with me! I hope not, anyway…"

Laura rolled her eyes, "That's exactly the point, Eddie. He would never do this to _you_. He would never spy on _you._ He would never chase away _your boyfriends._ The worst thing he's ever done to _you_ is harass you until you played basketball with him or went camping with him or did some other dumb guy thing that, let's face it, takes a lot less commitment than what he wants from me."

"No," Eddie replied, "The worst thing he has ever done to me is telling everyone in the boys' locker-room that I was still a virgin."

"Okay, so he's embarrassed you a few times, but that's nothing like what happened to me and if you want to compare quantity of embarrassment and harassment, I could beat everyone in this house combined. You all think that because you deal with Urkel, that your situations are somehow comparable, but they weren't comparable then, and even now that he's relaxed a bit, somehow I still get the worst of it. Please, Eddie. Do not tell me how to deal with Steve. Nobody else is at my level," she fumed.

Eddie just stared for a moment. "Fine, Laura, deal with Steve however ya damn well please, but deal with him. If you don't, this will kill you both… _and_ don't forget… he used the antidote."

Laura turned quickly and climbed the stairs. She really was starting to come to terms with what happened, mainly because Steve made sure so much didn't happen, but that didn't mean she was ready to forgive him yet. She certainly didn't believe it was any of Eddie's business whether or not she ever did that. It all seemed to be coming down to Steve finding the solution to her little problem, now. Until then, their friendship was in deep, deep limbo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CONTENT WARNING: This chapter includes discussion of consensual and nonconsensual activities, along with a more graphic depiction of consensual sex.**

Steve was up all night testing his antidote. By 6:30 am Sunday, he had run all of the tests he didn't have the chance to run before Laura caught him that night. By all accounts, his antidote worked perfectly. That still didn't explain why Laura was dreaming about him. A part of him was glad that the solution to her symptoms wasn't as simple as a recalculation. He was thrilled that something good may come out of this situation. She may have finally had real feelings for him. There was another part of him, however, that was terrified that he had yet to fix it. He realized that telling her the truth, that there was nothing wrong with his potion, was going to sound very suspicious. She already didn't trust him. Telling her that, unfortunately, she would have to have sexy dreams about him forever wasn't likely to come off as a genuine disappointment to him. Whereas, bringing her a solution, wrapped in an apology, may make her start to trust him again. He still had some Hail Mary tests and analyses to try, but it wasn't looking good, and for the life of him, he couldn't decide which outcome he was rooting for.

Meanwhile, Laura found herself drifting in and out of sleep that morning before dawn. She was also drifting in and out of her dreams.

 _"_ _Oohhh, Steve," Laura moaned as he increased his speed. "That's it, baby. Faster! Please!"_

 _Steve was on top of her as they lay on the floor, next to the hot, glowing fire. He started to pump faster, being sure that each thrust was deep so she could feel his full length. "Oh, yeah. You like that, Sweetums?" Steve purred, "You like the way I… unhh... feel inside you?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Steve," Laura gasped breathlessly. God! He was a machine. Laura couldn't believe how lucky she was to have this man. He was all hers… for the rest of their lives. She felt her orgasm approaching. She had been coming for him all night, and it seemed like he never even broke a sweat. She knew that he loved hearing her scream his name and feeling her walls tighten around him, but she wanted to do more for him. She wanted to please him. She needed to please him. She opened her eyes to beg him. "Please, Steve, will you come with me this time? Please, I need it. Please, baby."_

 _He grinned down at her, "Not yet, my pet. This is all for you. Everything I do, I do for you." He kissed her deeply as she moaned for him. He buried his face in her neck so he could whisper in her ear as he increased his pace for the final time. "Come for me, Laura Lee. Come all over my big, Urkel coc–"_

Laura shot up as she was ripped from her dream and thrust back into her dark, empty room. She pulled her pillow over her face and screamed in frustration, but she couldn't tell what exactly was frustrating her. She wasn't sure if she was mad that these dreams wouldn't go away or mad that they always ended before she was finished. She felt a wetness between her legs and rolled her eyes. She couldn't even understand why these dreams turned her on so much. They were so unrealistic. She was almost 100% sure that Steve was still a virgin. There was no way he could last that long or get her anywhere near the finish line… _Right?_ And they were so cheesy! She was disgusted to wake up with memories of her begging and whimpering under a man. _Damn, girl_ , she thought to her dream-self, _get ahold of yourself. He's not that great and he definitely doesn't have that much self-confidence. Besides_ , she thought as she sat up to stretch, _if Steve and I ever did do that, there is no way I would be the one begging._ This had to stop. She decided to go check on Steve to see if he had made any progress, but not before a long, cold shower.

When she reached the garage, a couple of hours later, she opened the door to find Steve sitting in the corner, propped up on a couple of boxes, with his glum face resting in his hands.

"Hard at work, I see," she glared, a little miffed that he wasn't putting more effort into solving her problem, and a little miffed at him in general.

He jumped when she spoke, immediately taking his position next to his notebooks and chemicals. He didn't have anything left to do with them, he just felt better, armed with science. He knew this was going to be tough to explain. "Good morning, Sunshine. How d'ya sleep?"

"Not very well."

"Oh, no! Did good ol' Urkel the Sandman drop by your noggin again last night? Did he… bring you a dream?" he said with a wiggle in his brow and a shake in his hips. "Was he the cutest–"

"Steve, would you, please, take this seriously?!" she barked.

He exhaled heavily. "I'm sorry, Sweetums. I promise, I am taking this very seriously. It's just… I was up all night working on this, Laura, and… it's not the antidote."

Laura clenched her jaw and glared, trying to figure out if he was lying.

He saw right through her stare, "That's the truth, Laura," he said, raising his right hand. "I swear." He picked up one of the notebooks and started flipping through pages and gesturing wildly, almost like he expected her to be able to follow along. "I spent all last night running the tests that I hadn't had the chance to run before. Then, I ran them all again, with no change in the results. After that, I started to make up new tests that covered completely unlikely scenarios. They, of course, got me nowhere. Then, I just sat and thought, willing my brain to come up with something, _anything_ , else to try. There is no indication, Laura, that whatever you've been dreaming about is a direct result of my Woowoo Juice or its antidote. It's not still affecting you and vivid dreams just can't be a side-effect. Let me know if your sweat starts coming out green, though, would'jya?"

She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"It doesn't mean anything, Laura. People who spend time together have naughty dreams about each other, occasionally. When we were kids, I once had a dream like that about Ms. Steuben; it sure doesn't mean I'm interested. You had to spend some time thinking about me… like that… recently. The dreams will go away, Laura. I'm sorry I can't do more to help."

Laura walked and out of the garage, slamming the door without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

**CONTENT WARNING: This chapter includes discussion of consensual and nonconsensual activities, along with a more graphic depiction of nonconsensual sex (It's a nightmare, I haven't actually made Steve a monster. and it's short. Feel free to skip the italics).**

Steve spent the next few hours of his Sunday pouring over his notes. While he reviewed them, still looking for something he could have missed, he also tried to translate them into laymen's terms. If Laura didn't trust him, maybe she would trust his science, if only she could understand it. Laura was a brilliant woman, but science was her worst subject, and he hoped that little post-it notes all over his pages might be able to help her understand that he had no cards left to play.

However, once the sun started shining brightly in the early afternoon, the garage began to warm. As it did, Steve felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier. He had been awake for over 24 hours now, and he really didn't sleep well the two nights before, either. As much as he tried to focus on the task at hand, he found himself being pulled, unwillingly, to Nappy Land.

 _"_ _Oooh, Laura. You feel so good," Steve moaned as he buried his member inside of her. His head was foggy, but his body knew what to do. He was lying on top of her, his face buried in her neck, and thrusting in and out, moaning her name._

 _"_ _Oh, Laura. Oh, Laura, my pet. I love you sooooo much."_

 _Suddenly, his brain cleared and he noticed Laura was lying there, completely still. He listened to her little whimpers of pleasure, and realized they were quiet sobs. He pulled his head back immediately to look at her face, still fully engulfed by her warmth. He looked at her and saw she was crying, with her face turned away from him._

 _"_ _Laura, what's wrong?" he asked, still not stopping his gentle thrusts._

 _"_ _Get off of me, Steve," she sobbed. "Please, Steve. Please, stop! I don't want this."_

 _"_ _Shhh..." he said, kissing her gently on the lips and wiping her tears. "This feels so good, baby. I love you."_

"GET OFF OF HER!" Steve yelled as he woke, a post-it note falling from his forehead. Disturbed by his horrifying dream, he ran outside and began to vomit in the bush by the garage. _What is wrong with me?_ he thought, as he wretched and sobbed. _Don't let me hurt her. Please, God, don't let me hurt her._

Having recovered to the best of his abilities, still trembling, he headed back into the garage to finish his notes. He had about twenty minutes of work left before he could try to show her his explanation.

Laura spent the rest of the morning dodging phone calls from her friends. They hadn't heard from her all weekend and were dying for a trip to the mall. She just didn't feel much like gossiping today.

Steve knocked on Laura's bedroom door at about 2 pm that Sunday with a dozen notebooks piled high in his arms. Really, he didn't knock so much as tap gently with his foot.

Laura got up from her spot by the window and opened the door. When she saw it was Steve, she instinctively blocked the opening with her body. "What is it, Steve?" she asked coldly.

"Sweetums, I took the liberty of translating my notebooks here," he said gesturing with his chin. "I thought, maybe, if you let me explain what tests I ran–"

"No, Steve. I don't want to talk about this anymore. You tried. Whatever. I'm done," she stated firmly as she started to close the door.

"Wait," Steve pressed as he thrust the pile of notebooks out toward her arms. "At least, take these. You might decide you want a little information. Please, I want you to have them."

She thought for a moment and then sighed. "Fine," she said as she gathered the books in her arms. "Just leave me alone now, okay?" She shut the door abruptly in his face.

She took the stack of notebooks and threw them on the chair by her vanity. She huffed and sat back where she was, staring out the window. She tried to think about anything else, but no matter what she did, words from her dreams continued to echo in her brain.

 _"_ _I love you, Laura."_

The one thing that never stood out as unrealistic about Dream-Steve was the way he worshipped her.

 _"_ _You are the most beautiful woman in the world."_

He may have been more confident than Real-Steve, been more experienced than Real-Steve, and had more stamina than any Real-Man, but there was one thing that they did share.

 _"_ _Your body makes me weak."_

If any other man said things half as amazing as what Steve said to her in her recent dreams and in real life, she would have given herself to him long ago.

 _"_ _All I want is for you to be happy."_

She glanced over at the pile of notebooks.

 _"_ _Please, my pet, don't worry about me. I just want you to cum."_

A warm, familiar ache appeared in her gut.

 _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to skim one of them,_ she thought.

As the door slammed in Steve's face, he accepted the fact that all he could do now was wait. He walked to back to his room to lie back on his bed. He saw no reason he should force himself to remain awake at this point. He lay down, still fully dressed, on top of the covers. He just needed a little nap to clear his head. Taking off his glasses, he tried to get comfortable, but each time he shut his eyes, his horrifying nightmare flashed before him again. He tried everything to get his mind off of Laura. He counted sheep, he did math problems, he thought about sports, all with no success. Before long, he could hear Laura crying again. For a moment, he actually stepped out into the hall to make sure it really was just in his head.

As he settled back in bed, he realized that his nap may be hopeless. His whole life he has been trying and failing to get his mind off of Laura Winslow. He may never sleep again.

A moment later, it hit him. He didn't have to stop thinking about Laura; he had to stop thinking about that nightmare. There was a difference! He closed his eyes, deciding to ignore reality, and let himself get lost in fantasy, if only to catch a few solid hours of sleep.

The first image that appeared to him was Laura in a beautiful wedding gown. It was bright white, and sparkled as it moved in the light. It was a full ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. Steve realized that Laura may have chosen something that hugged her curves, but whenever he imagined their wedding, her dress always made her look like a princess.

He saw her walking down the aisle toward him and could almost hear the string quartet they hired. She smiled that big, beautiful smile at him, and he could feel his emotional load start to lighten. As it did, he quickly fell asleep. Finally finding a little peace, he began to snore loudly as he began to dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**CONTENT WARNING: This chapter includes discussion of consensual and nonconsensual activities, along with a more graphic depiction of consensual sex and solo activities.**

 _She giggled and kissed his neck as Steve carried his new wife over the threshold. He set her gently on the bed, and as he tried to right himself, she pulled him forward so he landed with a small bounce on top of her. He heard her gentle laugh again and he smiled at her._

 _"_ _I love you, Steve," she said, looking up at him sincerely._

 _"_ _I love you, too, Laura. I love you with all of my heart," he whispered, leaning down toward her ear._

 _"_ _Do you want to touch me, Steve?"_

 _He nodded, the intensity of her stare stealing his voice._

 _"_ _You can, now. I'm your wife."_

 _"_ _Wh-where?"_

 _"_ _Wherever, you'd like."_

 _Suddenly, he noticed they were completely naked._

 _He lifted his hand and hovered over her left breast, looking up at her and waiting for any sign that she might not be ready. She just continued to look at him with fiery desire in her eyes. He swallowed hard, still maintaining eye contact, and lowered his hand to cup her full breast._

 _She closed her eyes and cooed gently, "Oooo, Steve."_

 _He smiled as he heard her say his name like that, dripping with lust. She really wanted him. He started to gently massage her breast, finally taking a moment to look down and enjoy the sight of his hand on her. He was actually touching her body, after all these years; he was finally going to have her._

 **BOOM**. "WAHH!" Steve screamed awake as Eddie slammed the bedroom door behind him.

"Oh, hey, Steve! Sorry, didn't know you were in here," Eddie said heading straight to his dresser. "I'm meeting the guys at the gym to play basketball." He paused for a moment as grabbed his gym shorts, then said, " _Heeey_ , why don't you come with me?"

Steve reclined again, as his pulse started to slow back down. "No, thanks, Eddo. Have fun."

"C'mon, man! You have gotta get your mind off this stuff."

 _Oh, right. This "stuff"_ , Steve thought as Eddie reminded him of everything he'd been avoiding in his nap.

"I really just need to catch some shut-eye, Eddie. I was up all night," Steve said rolling onto his back.

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, okay. Good luck with that," he snickered, standing to leave. "By the way, man. Your hands look a little dry. There's some lotion on the dresser," he called, slamming the door again behind him.

 _My hands? Well, what the heck did he mea- Aw, man,_ Steve moaned in his head as he glanced down to see the tent fully formed in his pants. He blushed as he understood Eddie's joke. He never really appreciated blue humor. He sighed, looking down again. He wasn't an animal. He refused to give in to such a primal urge… again. Rolling to his side, he tried to think unsexy thoughts, to no avail… and it was starting to hurt. He groaned as he stood up to walk to the door. He peaked into the hallway and saw no one standing about, so he gently closed the door and turned the lock.

Steve didn't do this often. For one thing, it was difficult being that he shared a room with Eddie, but even before that, he always tried to avoid it. He always felt uncomfortable doing it. Sure, he was a bit of a puritan, so that didn't help, but the main reason he always felt guilty when he touched himself was Laura. He didn't like fantasizing about her like that without her permission, and she would certainly never give him permission. However, when he tried to focus on another woman, someone he felt only slightly more comfortable objectifying, he felt such a terrible feeling of guilt, like he was being unfaithful to Laura, that he could never finish. That's why he only allowed himself the guilty pleasure when he was truly in pain. Today was one of those days.

He grabbed the lotion off the dresser and sat back down on his bed, his back against the wall. He unhooked his suspenders and slid his tight jeans and boxers down just far enough to free himself. No wonder he was in so much pain, he could see himself throbbing with desire. He took some of the lotion and began to rub it into his hands.

When he was younger, his Laura-based fantasies were harmless. There was lots of kissing, she was fully-clothed, and only when he was nearing the very end did he imagine her touching him _there_. Then they accidentally saw each other naked. It was almost like that day flipped a switch in his mind. After that day, his fantasies went from PG-13 to XXX.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus again on that dream that Eddie so rudely interrupted. He imagined touching her all over and he imagined himself climbing on top of her as she spread her legs for him. He began to imagine himself making love to her as he started to stroke his length. He didn't waste any time and before long, he was nearing completion. He imagined her voice calling his name.

 _"_ _Steeeeeve," she cried out, shuttering slightly. "Yes! Yes, Steve! Right there. Don't stop. Please, don't stop."_

He started to stroke faster, imagining it was her walls tightening on his manhood, instead of his own grip.

 _"_ _Steve, honey, I – OH! Oh, God. I think I'm almost there, Steve. Please, don't stop. Ohhhh. I love you so much, baby."_

"I love you, too, Laura," he said to himself, as quietly as he could. "Please, Laura. Please, I want you to climax."

 _"_ _Finish with me, Steve. Please! Inside me, Steve. Ooooh, Steeeeeeve!"_

As he imagined her body pulsing around his member, he came with her, quickly grabbing a tissue to deal with the mess. He bit his lip hard to avoid shouting her name and he stroked a few final times as his manhood finally began to relax. He looked down at his lap, embarrassed to have given into his urges again. He cleaned himself up as fast as he could, his face flushing with shame. Having disposed of the evidence, he laid back down, finally drifting into a solid five hours of peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**CONTENT WARNING: This chapter includes discussion of consensual and nonconsensual activities.**

Steve woke up around 8 pm to a gentle knock on his door.

"Steve?" Laura called through the wood when he didn't immediately answer.

He was groggy and not quite comprehending anything yet, so she knocked again.

"Steve? Can we talk for a minute, please?" she called again. As she began to think that he might be ignoring her, she considered leaving, only to hear a loud noise behind the door.

 **CRASH.** "Steve?! Are you ok?" she said, worry apparent in her voice.

"I'm fine, Sweetums. Just tripped on a pair of shoes. I'm coming! I mean – I'm on my way… to the door… where you are." _Ughh,_ he groaned to himself. _Smooth._

Laura cringed as she heard him bump into several things before finally opening the door. When he saw her, he beamed, which surprised both of them. He had been so wracked with guilt after this whole experience that, recently, seeing her face had been more of a curse than a blessing. This time, however, after a few good hours of sleep, and after his other calming activities, he was thrilled to see her. He felt a surge of optimism as he opened the door wide for her entry. He was immediately convinced that they were going to work all of this out this time and that he would be back on the path to winning her heart, maybe even in this century.

She was surprised by his open-mouthed grin, as well. He had been so solemn, and rightfully so, since their little accident that she suddenly realized that she hadn't seen his real smile since that night. Coming to that realization, she started to feel a little guilty herself. All this misery over an accident? Albeit a very disturbing one.

Reading over his notebooks earlier, she concluded that no matter how he behaved that night, he really did do his best to get rid of her residual effects. Based on all of his post-it translations, it became clear that he was at least as sorry as she was that he had no easy solution, maybe more. He wanted to be the hero in the story for once, even if that story was "How Laura Began to Find Steve Urkel Revolting Again". They still had issues to work out, but she was convinced that his recent intentions had been pure, and that was a start.

"Steve, can we talk for a minute?" she asked, fiddling nervously with her hands.

"Of course, Buttercup. What's on your mind?" he said waving her in with open arms.

"Ummm… Can we talk out here, actually? Or, like, in the kitchen would be good."

Steve paused, furrowing his brow.

Laura looked down at her hands, clearing her throat. "It's just that… We're the only ones home and I – I would feel better if we weren't..." she trailed off, looking into his darkened room.

 _Ouch._ Steve nodded and tried to put on his warmest, most compassionate face, no matter how much that stung. "… if we weren't in my bedroom," he finished for her. "Of course, Laura. I would never ask you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable," he said, bending slightly, trying to find her eyes. He left his door open and stepped out of the room, gesturing widely toward the stairs. "Ladies first, Lovebug."

She nodded and started to walk down the stairs toward the kitchen. She felt guilty for even asking him to step down there, but she really was uncomfortable being alone with him in such a suggestive place… for a variety of reasons.

Steve was so disturbed by her concern that as they walked down the stairs, he didn't notice the way her tight jeans fit the curves of her backside or how her sweater rose just a little bit above the cut of her jeans, exposing the small of her back. Normally, he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else, but he had his eyes locked on his only goal, to win back her trust and her friendship.

As they reached the kitchen, Laura took a seat at the head of the table, and Steve sat next to her. He turned slightly to give her his full attention. She ached a little at the sight of his adoring, puppy-dog eyes.

"Steve, first, thank you for meeting me down here," she began. "I know it may seem like a silly request, but –"

"Oh, no, Laura," Steve interrupted, "not at all. I completely understand." He understood. He didn't appreciate the implication, but he understood it all right.

"Steve, I don't want you to think that I think you're –"

"Oh, God. Laura, please don't say it. I understand why you asked to talk in the kitchen. It's fine."

"Really?"

"Really," he said firmly meeting her stare. "I wish with all of my heart that you didn't feel the way you do, Sweet Pea, but I'm glad that you feel comfortable asking me to accommodate you. I will do anything you need me to, Laura. You should know that."

She paused for a moment, pursing her lips. "I do know that, Steve. There are, actually, some things you could do to make this all a little easier for me to swallow."

"Anything. Absolutely anything."

"Ok, umm. First, do you have any more Woowoo Juice? Anywhere?" she asked nervously.

"No," he said vehemently. "Well, there's the stuff I was testing in the lab. It's just the residue that was left in the test-tube and on my clothes. That's what I used to make the antidote."

"Burn them."

"I can do that. Well, I can burn the clothes, but I don't think you can really burn glass. I could melt it, I guess? Will that work?"

"I don't care, Steve. I just – Look, I just don't want you to be able to ever make anymore. You have to get rid of all the samples, all of your notes, the antidote, your notes on the antidote, any pages that might have an imprint from your notes, and anything else that could remind you how to do it. I need to be sure this can never happen again. _Ever_ ," she emphasized.

Steve thought for a moment. He wanted her to feel safe again and he could do all of those things for her, but it wouldn't really stop him if he wanted to try again, for some insane reason. Steve wasn't sure she needed to know how much confidence he had in his ability to control her mind again if he ever wanted to, which, of course, he wouldn't.

"Laura," he began, again nervous that the truth just wouldn't be good enough for her. "Getting rid of all of that stuff… Well, it'll prevent this from ever happening again by accident, but it wouldn't really… Laura, if I ever decided to… I can burn all my notes, Laura, but I can't wipe it from my mind."

Laura was growing uneasy. He couldn't make this easy, could he?

"Sweetums, you are just going to have to trust me. I will _never_ let anything like this happen again. You are _completely_ safe."

She didn't say anything. "Laura, can I please touch you?" he said softly inching closer to her.

"What?" she said surprised and upset that he would try something now of all times.

"I just mean… I wanted to take your hand to reassure you, but I thought it may be better if you gave me permission first."

"Oh," she said. _That's kind of sweet._ "Of course, if you don't want me to…"

Laura reached out and placed her hand on top of his. She looked at him and squeezed gently. He smiled that big, goofy grin again. She smiled a little, too.

"Laura, you are safe with me. I promise. I am a very patient man. I see no reason to steal home plate," he said, blushing a little as he looked down at their hands. "We've got time."

"Steve, what you did that night… The reason it hurt me so much… It's because I know that you respect me. I never would have imagined anything like this happening between us."

"Laura, I –"

"Let me finish. Any other guy, in your position, would have gone for it, Steve. Anyone else would have either justified it to themselves somehow, or completely lost control. You are very special, Steve."

"I'm really not, Laura. It was the right thing to do. I'm just sorry it took me so long to follow through."

"Don't be, Steve, really. You've been very good… for the most part. The world is very lucky that a guy as brilliant as you tries so hard to do good. If you decided to really use your powers for evil one day, Steve…"

 _Brilliant?_ There's no part of him he'd rather hear Laura Winslow compliment than his brain. Well, almost no other part… He blushed a little as she was bewildered by his intelligence.

"Hm. I know that I can trust you because if you were ever going to… Well, you would have by now."

He placed his other hand on top of hers and began to stroke gently, "Laura, my pet, you are my whole world. I will do anything I can to make you happy and to keep you safe."

"Good. I don't think that you'll ever try this again, Steve, but I don't want there to be another accident either."

"Of course, Sweetums. It's gone, all of it. I promise."

"Thank you, Steve," Laura said as she pulled her hand from his to stand. She turned to head back upstairs, but she paused at the bottom step. "Steve?"

"Yes, my queen," he cooed, turning in his seat to look at her again. As she stood there before him, with their relationship on the mend, he was able to once again absorb her beauty.

"What made you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked, puzzled.

"I looked you in the eye and told you that I wanted you to get rid of the antidote. What made you use it?"

"It was the right thing to do, Laura Lee."

"I know, but specifically, what went through your mind?"

Steve thought very critically for a moment. "You weren't yourself that night, Laura, and I could tell. I would have been able to tell even if I didn't know it was Woowoo Juice. I want you, Sweetheart, but I want the _real_ you. I want the eye-rolling, name-calling, Queen of Sass."

Laura laughed, "C'mon, Steve. No you don't. When you fantasize about us, you don't imagine me making fun of you."

"Oh, but I do!" Steve said sitting up a little straighter. "It comes from a place of love, but you tease me."

Laura stared at him for a minute, attempting to gauge his sincerity.

"It's kind of like how things are between us lately. Well, not _lately_ lately, but the last few years. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you consider me a friend now, right?" He bit his lip a little, like after all this time, he was still nervous to hear her answer to that question.

" _Of course_ , I do, Steve." Laura said as sincerely as she could.

Steve released a small sigh of relief. "So, when you mock my clothes or sneer at some kind of food I'm eating, it's almost playful. Friends tease each other, Sweet Pea, but there is a difference between nowadays and back when you used to tell me to drop dead."

Laura felt a little embarrassed that she ever used to talk to him like that.

"When you really fall in love with me, and note that I said 'when'," he said and Laura giggled and shook her head. "When your true feelings for me change, you are still going to tease me when I chow down on a peanut butter and weasel sandwich, but we'll both know that no matter what I eat, you are going to be all over these lips," he said pointing at his dramatically puckered lips.

Laura laughed again, but as she thought about what he was saying, she wasn't sure she was buying it. "But," she began, "wouldn't you rather be with someone who shares your bizarre tastes? You know, someone like Myra?"

Steve was surprised that she felt the need to ask that question. He stood to take a few steps toward her. "Absolutely not," he said with a firm gesture of the hand. "You keep me grounded, Sweetums. Without you, I'd lose touch with the real world completely. You're my rock, my realist, and my muse. You are a constant reminder of what's really important in life. You are a dream for me, but that dream is to share a life in the real world and contribute to society in a real way. I don't know where either of us will be after graduation, but I guarantee you, Laura, that the world will be much better off if I have you as my guide."

 _Wow._ "Good answer," she smiled shyly, climbing the stairs.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**CONTENT WARNING: Mild sexuality.**

After that day, things seemed to go back to normal for Steve. His guilt was getting a little easier to swallow and Laura seemed to be going back to her old self. They stopped talking about that night and Laura didn't mention any more dreams. He was surprised how quickly the whole thing disappeared, but not that surprised. He was hurt to find that his grandest gestures, good and bad, faded so quickly from the forefront of her mind. As months passed, he got comfortable again with normal. He was used to playing the waiting game. At least, he had Myra to distract him… Or he did, until she got pneumonia just before prom.

It turned out that this seemingly disastrous event was actually a blessing in disguise, as he soon discovered that the love of his life was also left high and dry, unexpectedly. She was resistant at first, but seeing no other option, she eventually gave in. She agreed to go to the prom as Steve's date, and the real Steve, at that! Not his alter-ego. She had a few reasonable conditions, and he joyously skipped off with her to pick up his tuxedo. This was going to be a long night for one of them.

As Laura did her make-up that evening, she found her mind wandering to the memory of Steve trying on his tux that afternoon. She had to admit, he looked pretty good all dolled-up, especially when he wasn't allowed to style himself. Her prom was likely to be a little different with Steve than she imagined it with Curtis, but the universe sure went through a lot of trouble to make it happen. She wasn't a big believer in meant-to-be's or destiny, but she never expected to be going to her senior prom with Steve Urkel, so what did she know?

A couple of hours later, as she was putting the final touches on her outfit, she noticed headlights pulling into the drive.

"Laura," Steve called from downstairs, "your carriage awaits!"

"Coming!" she called in return, as the butterflies in her stomach did flips. Her senior prom! This was going to be a big night and she was going to make sure it was a good one. With one last glance at her reflection, she headed downstairs.

Steve's pulse was pounding in his ears as he called to his date. _His date._ She was _really_ his date tonight. He didn't even trick her into it. He had nothing to do with Cutris's grandma or Myra's lungs. There was no bet, no deal, no blackmail, and thankfully, no Woowoo Juice, or anything like it. She may have been desperate, but desperate or not, she was his date tonight, fair and square. For the rest of her life, when Laura Winslow thought of her prom night, she would be thinking of Steve Urkel, so he was committed to making sure that she would remember it fondly.

He felt his stomach fall to the floor as he heard her heels click against the top step. Slowly, he turned to watch her descend toward him. He couldn't believe his eyes. He knew she would be beautiful, but golly. He could never seem to imagine just how beautiful until he saw her with his own eyes.

Laura looked into those big, dumb eyes, as he stared at her with his mouth agape. At least, he hadn't fainted yet. When she reached him at the bottom step, she gently placed her hand under his chin and pushed it upward to close his mouth before he let flies in.

 _Oh, God_ , he thought as he felt her soft hand press against his chin. As she pulled it back, he remained speechless. He tried his best to keep his eyes locked on hers, like a gentleman, but it was simply impossible. He glanced at her bright red lips and began to nibble on his own. He noticed her slender neck and the smooth skin on her bare shoulders. Her shimmering dress beautifully accented her cleavage, her hips, and though he could only imagine from this angle, her booty.

While she appreciated that her hard work was so effective, they were already running late. She reached toward the boxed corsage in his hand. As their fingertips met on the box, Steve felt a bolt of electricity surge through his body, which brought him back to the task at hand.

"Oh!" he said. "This is for you, obviously."

She smiled, "Thank you, Steve," but as she tried to take the box from him, he held on tight.

"No, my dear," he said flirtatiously, "I believe, traditionally, we put each other's corsages on."

"Don't get too excited, Steve. It only goes on my wrist," she teased.

Steve was a little taken aback by her very forward joke, and he couldn't help but raise his brows and glance down at the other place one could put a corsage. "Hey, contact is contact, baby!" he said as he removed the flower from its box. Taking her hand, he trembled as he slid the band passed her slender fingers and onto her dainty wrist. Taking advantage of the opportunity to touch her, he stroked the veins on the underside of her wrist as he pretended to adjust.

She pulled away from him all too soon and he pouted as she stepped away. Luckily, she returned a moment later after retrieving his corsage from the coffee table. She stepped into him to get better access to his lapel. As she did, he could feel the warmth of her body, not quite pressed against his, and smell her perfume. There was something very primal about inhaling her scent, and he became a little embarrassed as his body reacted to her close proximity. Hopefully, these pants were loose enough that she wouldn't be able to see.

Though she did see, she was sure to look away politely. There was no reason to mortify them both going into such an important night. As she finished adjusting his rose, her parents and grandmother barged in. She had hoped they could sneak out the door before they insisted on the picture barrage. She also hadn't told them that she and Steve were going as a pair.

"Ooooo! You two look great!" her mother shouted. "Where are the dates? We need pictures of everybody."

Steve noticed that Laura looked away, embarrassed. That stung a bit, because she certainly wasn't looking embarrassed when it was just the two of them. Maybe if she didn't worry so much about what other people thought, they could both be a lot happier.

After a long pause, as Steve waited for Laura to respond and she refused to do so, Estelle finally came to an interesting conclusion, "Oh, Lord! You two are going together!"

Carl laughed, loudly, "What?! Mamma, that's crazy. They've both had dates for weeks."

Still surprised and a little hurt that Laura wouldn't say anything, Steve stepped up to the plate. "Actually, she's right. You see, your daughter and I have fallen madly in love. We're eloping next Tuesday."

"STEVE!" Laura shouted as she smacked him on the arm.

"Ow! Oh, so you haven't lost the power of speech," he said pointedly.

Laura clenched her jaw and glared at him. What did he expect from her? That she'd be jumping for joy at this point?

"Myra has pneumonia and Curtis is at a funeral. We were both desperate, so we decided to go as friends," Steve clarified.

Carl breathed an audible sigh of relief. He didn't believe Steve's joke, but it was still a scary thought.

"Well," Estelle said, "I think that's wonderful."

She moved closer to whisper to Steve, "And maybe while you're dancing the night away, she will finally see how lucky she is to have you." She pinched his cheek and he smiled.

"Thank you, Estelle," he said back quietly. She seemed to be the only person on the planet rooting for him in his most important endeavor.

 _What the heck are those two whispering about?_ Laura thought, knowing that it was her. She loved her grandma, but she did not love that weird friendship she had with Steve.

"Ok. We're going to be late," she stated firmly. "so if you are going to take a few pictures to commemorate my humiliation, you better do it fast."

She didn't really mean that, and she regretted it once she said it. She just was so embarrassed about this whole thing. She was grateful that she had someone who was willing and even excited to escort her at the last minute, but as she was beginning to get annoyed, it seemed easiest to lash out at Steve, as it always had been.

Steve's face fell at that remark. She was a little peeved this morning, but as they spent the day together getting ready, she started to seem excited. He couldn't believe how easily she fell back into old patterns when backed into a corner. He quickly decided to persevere. This was going to be a wonderful night for the both of them, even if she was fighting his efforts the whole time.

He offered his arm and she took it with a look of apology. He caught it, but he didn't quite believe it. He smiled his huge Urkel grin anyway and looking up at him, she smiled a real smile, as his ridiculous beam made her laugh a little.

"Those are going to be beautiful," Harriett said as she put her camera down. "Have fun, you two. Don't stay out too late."

Laura still held onto Steve's arm as he led her out the door. As it was closing behind them, they both heard Carl cackle. "Don't worry, Harriett. She's going with Steve. They'll be home in an hour."

Standing on the porch, Steve let her arm drop. He was used to the way people talked to him and about him, but sometimes, a comment he wasn't expecting could still knock the wind out of him.

Laura cringed at what her father said, and when Steve released her arm, she turned to him, apologetically. "Hey," she said, reaching for his elbow "don't listen to him. He's just a little surprised is all."

Even he was surprised by what he said next. "Really, and what's your excuse?"

Laura looked up at him, eyes wide, "Steve, I didn't mean to…"

He continued to make eye contact with her and her confidence withered in his stare. "I'm trying, Steve. I promise. I want this to be a good night, too."

Steve just looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I said. It's not going to happen again tonight. I insisted that you be on your best behavior and you should be able to expect the same from me. That was my last cheap shot."

He smiled, "Thank you, Laura. I appreciate that." As he offered his arm again, she took it. "And," he said as they began to walk, "I fully intend to hold you to it."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

As they rounded the corner, she first saw the long, black limo waiting in the driveway.

"Oh, my God, Steve. You got us a limo?"

"Of course, my pet. Only the best for you!"

"So you already had this reserved for you and Myra, right?"

"Oh, no, Sugarplum. Myra wanted to take the Isetta. She loves the Isetta. You on the other hand…"

Laura was shocked. The chauffeur stepped from the driver's seat to open their door. She carefully climbed in, followed quickly by Steve. She settled into a seat facing forward and Steve sat next to her. His heart leaped as he noticed that in a limo full of seats, she made no motion to get a little distance between them.

"Steve," she said turning to him, "how did you get a limo reservation the day _of_ prom?"

He smiled, glad to find that she was so pleasantly surprised. "A magician never reveals his secrets," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, but they quickly found their way back to his, with a slight smile and a twinkle in her eye. "Some of the things you make happen for me, Steve… You really might be magic."

Steve beamed proudly at the compliment, but she was sure to quickly change the topic of conversation. As she reviewed his rules for the evening, he sat back proudly and just watched his beautiful date in the moonlight.

When they arrived at the hotel, Laura climbed out of the limo with a very nervous stomach. She wasn't sure how badly people would react to their entry, and she wasn't dying to find out. She noticed a couple whispering as they pointed toward them and she watched as they ran inside. _Well, at least everyone'll be prepared,_ she thought, for once not wanting to be the center of attention.

As Steve took her arm and began to walk her inside, he, too, found that his stomach was doing flips. He wasn't nervous about what the other students would think, he couldn't care less about the opinions of the masses, but he was a little concerned that if Laura felt too embarrassed, she might drop him the moment they walked in. Heck, she was pretty enough that she could almost certainly woo somebody else's date away, not that she ever would. Still, Steve was praying that her commitment to him would at least give him the whole night to prove himself.

When they walked in, everyone gasped, but Steve managed to play it off quickly with a flirtatious quip. Their night continued uneventfully. To Laura and Steve's knowledge, he hadn't caused a single scene. Laura was kind to him all night. They shared a few dances, though he noticed that she felt the need for a break whenever a slow song came on. He still intended to make her share one with him at the end of the night, though he had no idea she had the very same plan.

A little more than halfway through the evening, they found themselves out on the balcony, all alone, enjoying the night sky and the lovely weather. A few minutes into their conversation, Steve was in shock as Laura placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed her sweet lips softly against his. At first, her lips just pulled gently at his. Then he started to kiss her back. His hands found their way to the soft skin on her arms, as he respectfully kept his hands in a clearly visible, innocent location, and his waist six inches from hers. His heart stopped for a moment, as she began to pull away, only to continue pounding a mile a minute when her lips fell gently on his again. She wasn't just kissing him, they were practically making out as she continued to pull away slightly, playfully, taking a gentle breath before continuing her dance with his lips. Feeling a little braver, she began to run her tongue across his lips, asking for entry. He happily obliged as his mouth opened for her delicious touch. Her tongue met his and he pushed back so that he could stoke her lips and the roof of her mouth. His forwardness made her shudder, slightly. This experience proved one thing, for sure. It wasn't the Woowoo Juice that made him an incredible kisser that night. He just was. As her mind found its way back to Woowoo Juice, she pulled away abruptly. As she did, Steve gasped as he found his lips all alone, again left wanting.

"What's wrong, my pet?" he whined softly, both concerned and deeply disappointed.

Laura had tried all night to keep her mind off of her dreams that still hadn't stopped, though she had led Steve to believe they had. That kiss, however, brought her mind back tevery naughty fantasy she had ever had about him. She thought it was best to put a stop to it before the magic of the night got away from her.

"Nothing, Steve. I just… Don't you think we should be getting back inside?" she asked, refusing to make eye contact in case seeing him in that tux would change her mind.

Just like that, he knew his luck for the night had run its course. Putting on a big fake smile, he said, "Of course! You still owe me a slow dance, you know?"

He placed his hand high on her back and they turned to walk back in. Laura was relieved that he accepted her decision so willingly. She would have understood if he had bargained for a little more attention, but she didn't feel emotionally ready to slam him down tonight.

The moment they stepped inside, they saw that the ballroom had been destroyed, along with the clothing of their Vice Principal and many of their classmates. When they stepped in, everyone turned to glare at Steve.

"YOU!" their VP shouted as he pulled himself from the wreckage, "I don't know how you did it, but this is your fault. I know it is!" He pointed viciously as he approached.

Steve recoiled, but Laura stepped up to defend him. "No disrespect, sir, but when we stepped out to the balcony, the ballroom looked nothing like this. How could Steve have had anything to do with it?"

"I don't know, Miss Winslow, but honestly, is there anyone here who doesn't think this can somehow be traced back to Urkel?"

Every student behind him said clearly in unison, "No!"

"Then that settles that. Urkel, since I don't have any proof, I can't suspend you, but I can kick you out of the prom. Go home!"

"That's ridiculous," Laura argued.

"No sweat, my pet," Steve sighed. "I'm surprised I made it this far."

"No, Steve! You can't be kicked out of prom for something you didn't do."

"Oh, lay off it, Laura," the VP replied with a wave of his hand. "The ballroom's destroyed; I'm sending everyone else home, too."

The crowd behind him erupted into surprise and distress. They didn't expect their prom to be over so soon. Sure, there were tons of after-parties to go to, but they were supposed to have a few more hours with a live band.

Steve had a very familiar feeling. "Laura, my sweet," Steve whispered, touching her arm gently. "Take off your heels."

"What? Why?" she whispered back, confused by the request.

"Well, they're lovely, but I have to imagine they would slow down your sprint."

"My what? What's going on, Steve?"

"Trust me?"

Laura gave in and slowly slipped out of her shoes. A moment after she picked them up, someone in the crowd yelled, "Get 'im!"

With that, Steve grabbed Laura's hand as he fled, hoping to at least pull her to safety. They ran out to the lobby and Laura remembered she had a safe place to hide.

"Come with me," she said, pulling ahead of Steve.

They rushed into the elevator, barely getting the doors to close before the angry mob reached them. Laura quickly pressed the number nine button.

"Laura, in my experience running from mobs, it's best to get out of the building, not deeper into it. We're gonna get trapped in a corner."

"No, we're not."

As the doors finally opened, she rushed ahead. It wasn't clear how long it would take them to figure out what floor they were on, but if they split up, it wouldn't be long. She pulled Steve by the hand and paused in front of room 936.

"I believe you can do anything you set your mind to, Sweetums, but I didn't think lock picking was on your résumé."

"It's not," she said as she pulled the key from her dress. She hurried to open the door and they slipped inside. Just as they did, they heard the door to the stairwell slam open. They held their breath as footsteps and shouts echoed through the hall. Then finally, someone shouted, "The 9th floor is clear!" and the stairwell door slammed again.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Content Warning: Discussion of consensual and nonconsensual activities. Nothing graphic.**

They both exhaled and laughed, finally turning on the lights.

"Well, I guess the coast is clear," Steve said as the adrenaline began to drain from his body.

"Yeah, but you definitely shouldn't go out there for a while. Looks like we're in for the night," Laura said as she took a seat on the king-sized bed.

Steve glanced around the cramped hotel room and noticed that there was really nowhere else to sit. He bravely joined her on the bed, though he left space between them. He observed that she was still breathing heavily and was stuck for a moment as his eyes fell on her heaving breasts. As he came back to reality, he realized what an inconvenience this was for her. What a way to spend her prom night! Two hours in and she was trapped for the night.

"Laura, I am _so_ sorry," Steve said quietly, looking at her with big, sad eyes.

"For what?" Laura said, looking at him with clear sympathy.

"For tonight!" he exclaimed. "All I wanted was to give you one good night with me to remember, one truly wonderful, special, unforgettable memory, and I ended up ruining everyone's night, but especially yours. You shouldn't be locked in some tiny hotel room with me. You should be finishing up prom and then heading off to after-parties. I don't know why I'm surprised that I blew it. I always do, even when I try so hard," Steve lamented.

"Steve," Laura said, bending to catch his eyes. He refused to look at her. She placed her hand under his chin and gently pulled him to face her. He still averted his eyes, but she held his chin in place and gently stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Steve," she continued. "This wasn't your fault. They turned on you with no proof. It was a witch-hunt."

He turned his head away so he could bury his face in his palms. "Oh, it was not, Laura. I don't know how I caused it, but I'm sure they're right. A disaster of this magnitude can always be traced back to me."

Disappointed that he pulled away from her, she moved closer on the bed and placed her hand on his thigh. "You are being way too hard on yourself, Steve." She rubbed his thigh gently.

He turned abruptly to look her in the eye, daring her to lie to him. "So you don't think this had _anything_ to do with me?"

Laura left her hand where it was, trying to comfort him, but she maintained eye contact as she conceded, "It _may_ have had _something_ to do with you a few steps down the line."

"Exactly," Steve confirmed as he settled his chin onto his fists.

" _But_ whatever little thing you may have done that started a chain reaction, it's still not your fault that grown men and women were in a _brawl_ , Steve. They're practically adults. I don't care what you did; hitting people with chairs is not ok."

Steve laughed, though only softly, as he still felt the need to punish himself. "Still," he said, "if you weren't stuck with me as a date, you could be going to parties now, instead of hunkering down with me to watch reruns of _Laverne and Shirley._ "

Laura smiled, "Hey, I like that show."

"Me, too," Steve smiled back, as he felt his load lighten under her abnormally kind and forgiving gaze. "Have I ruined every important moment of your life?" he said seriously.

" _No_ , Steve."

"It sure seems like it sometimes."  
"You've ruined some moments," Laura acknowledged, "and you were a real pain in the butt during several others, but you've also made a lot of moments very special for me, Steve. I know I don't thank you enough, but I'm surprised you don't realize how much you've done for me over the years."

Steve looked at her, expectantly, needing her to elaborate.

"Remember that time you convinced Ted to ask me out, just so I would go to the homecoming dance?"

"Of course, I do. You made that night pretty great for me, too."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't have even been there if it weren't for your sacrifice, Steve. I never would have been crowned homecoming queen. I wouldn't have started one of my first serious relationships."

"Oh, you mean with that guy who broke your heart twice? Great call on my part."

"That wasn't your fault, Steve!"

"I convinced him to ask you out."

"Only because I wanted him to! You were doing what you had to to make me happy. When he did break my heart, who was there to tell me that he was spreading rumors about me?"

"I was, but I didn't want to, Laura. That was an awful thing to have to tell you."

"But someone had to! Plus, you stood up to him and his friends on your own and you helped me stand up to him later, and I didn't even believe you."

"That's ok, Laura."

"No, it's not, Steve," Laura said firmly. "It's not ok that I trusted a guy I had just started dating before my best friend."

Steve's ears perked for a moment, "You mean ' _one of_ ' your best friends?"

"No, I don't," Laura said, moving closer still and rubbing his leg again.

Only then did Steve become aware of her hand on his thigh. He swallowed hard as his body began to wake up.

Again, Laura pretended not to notice, though she did move her hand a little lower, to get some distance between her and _it_. "And then," she said more softly, "when that same guy dumped me just before Valentine's, who was there for me?"

"I was," Steve confirmed, looking down into her warm eyes.

"Mmhmm," she hummed with a sweet half-smile crossing her lips.

"I've ruined a lot of your dates, though. Most of them, I didn't have any reason, except jealousy."

"You ended up being right about all of those guys, Steve. A lot of them ended up being creeps, and even the nice guys, they weren't right for me. Somehow, you can always see that before me."

"Oh, Laura, that's not true. I just think they're wrong for you because they're not me. That's not fair to you. If I were really your best friend, I'd be able to help you in your romantic endeavors without being blinded by my own feelings."

"If it weren't for your feelings, Steve, my life would be very different."

Steve glanced at her, confused. Did she mean _good_ different or _bad_ different? He was afraid to press the issue, so he continued to mope.

"What about Curtis Williams, Laura? I think he's a grade-A jerk, but you're still head over heels for him. Are we just forever doomed to repeat this pattern?"

"I'm not 'head over heels' for him. I–"

"Well, then why do you have this hotel room, Laura?"

Laura was shocked. She pulled her hand from his thigh and began to nervously play with the necklace around her neck.

"I may be a little naïve, Sweetums, but I'm not stupid. A hotel room on prom night?"

"If you made the connection, why did it take so long for you to ask?" she said, keeping her eyes locked on the ground.

"I didn't really want to hear the answer."

"Then why are you asking now?"

"Because of what you just said, Laura. Are you really planning to give your precious virginity to someone who you aren't madly in love with?" Steve was surprised by the possibility. Laura had always been a little more adventurous than he was, but she was still very cautious. He thought that she was maturing as she grew up, that she was starting to better understand what she wanted from relationships, but this threw a wrench in that theory. Steve was a bit of a prude. He knew that, but he also knew that Laura was far from a wild woman herself, and he was worried she may be straying down a path she would later regret.

Laura didn't want to answer him. As uncomfortable as he must have been, that certainly didn't stop his hot stare from burning her cheeks as they flushed with embarrassment. "I don't want to talk about this, Steve."

"I think we should, Laura."

"It's none of your business," she grumped, becoming flustered. "Just drop it. We were having a nice night."

"Why would you give him your chastity if you don't love him? Is he pressuring you?"

"A little, but it's nothing I can't handle. That's not why."

"Then why?" Steve said, louder than he intended. He was immediately embarrassed by his tone. "I'm sorry, Laura. I just want to make sure you are making choices that you won't regret later."

"It's none of your business who I give my virginity to, Steve," Laura said, finally stepping away from the bed and walking toward the window. She stared as Steve remained silent.

"You're right," he said finally. "It's absolutely none of my business, but we just went over all the other things that were none of my business and in hindsight, you seem to appreciate the intrusions, so I am not going to stop now. Why, Laura?" He stood from the bed and walked toward her.

She continued to stare out the window, "Because I don't want to be a virgin anymore, Steve. There is so much pressure to save myself for some magical prince and I'm sick of it. There is no perfect guy. I could sleep with a random bellhop tonight and fall in love for the rest of my life or I could wait for the man that I marry and be divorced in six months. There's no guarantee, so why should I keep torturing myself?"

Steve didn't know how to respond to that. He knew why he was waiting. He was waiting for her, but what could he say to someone who didn't know whom they were waiting for?

"Do you remember _that_ night?" he finally asked.

"What night?"

"The night we don't speak of anymore."

She turned to make eye contact with him again, "Of course, I do."

"That night made me realize something about myself that I didn't know before. Well, it made me think about a lot of things, but there was one thing that clearly relates to your problem. Before that night, Sweetheart, I always thought that I wanted to wait until marriage, but that night, ignoring the greater issues, made me realize that that's not what I want anymore. I just want you. In that moment, when I really felt your love, it didn't matter to me that we weren't married. It didn't matter that we didn't have a little piece of paper that told the government we were in love. It didn't matter that we hadn't stood before God and told him. He already knew. It didn't even matter that I hadn't gotten your family's blessing, though that's very important to me. When I looked at you and thought, for a moment, that we were going to make love for the first time, the only thing that mattered was you. If you were ready, then I was ready." Steve paused and stared at her, remembering the sweet things she said to him when she was under his spell.

"What does that have to do with my problem?"

"My point is: your plans for yourself can change. The rules for this stuff aren't as rigid as people like to make them out to be. If that night taught me anything, it sure taught me about gray areas. I'm sorry, Laura, if I've been one of the people who pressured you to behave a certain way. Everything I've said was because I thought I could help in some way. Though… it _was_ all backed by the green-eyed monster."

Laura smiled. She hadn't felt this kind of intimacy with someone in… well… ever. Most guys never opened up like this, and even with Steve, he usually would drop a few sincere thoughts, before he switched back into playful flirt mode.

"All I want," he continued, "is for you to find a man who is kind, gentle, respectful, and affectionate. I want you to find a man who will put your needs before his own. I want you to find someone who you can trust with your life. When you find that guy, then I hope you do make love to him and I hope it is _everything_ that you want it to be."

Laura stared at him, amazed he could string together full sentences about her having sex with someone else. She noticed in that moment the way that his eyes were glistening. Even in his loose pants, his voice was starting to break.

" _But_ I hope that you do save yourself until then. Your chastity is a precious gift that some very lucky man will have some day. He may not be the guy you spend the rest of your life with, and that's fine, but he will have a piece of you forever, my pet. I hope, for your sake, that he's worth it."

A tear fell from his eye, and embarrassed, he rushed to wipe it, but Laura grabbed his hand before he could. No longer wearing her heels, she got on her tiptoes and kissed the tear from his cheek. Then she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I still dream about you, you know?"

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Content Warning: Discussion of consensual sex. Minor graphic content.**

Steve gasped, almost silently. As he felt her breath against his sensitive ear, he became instantly aroused. He swallowed hard and leaned down a little to whisper to her. "I dream about you, too, my love."

"When you fantasize about me, Steve, are you kind to me?" she whispered, her lips so close to his ear that he could no longer see her eyes.

"Of course, I am."

"Are you gentle?"

"When you want me to be," he growled softly, surprised by his own words.

He sent a shiver through her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her waist firmly into his. She could feel his member pressing into her and she hoped that he wouldn't shy away.

"Are you respectful?" she asked, this time nose-to-nose with him.

"You are my Queen," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Are you affectionate?" she purred, stroking the back of his neck and making him tremble.

"Extremely."

"Do you put my needs before your own? Are you selfless?"

He closed his eyes, reminded of how many times he imagined himself bringing her to ecstasy.

"Always."

"I already know I can trust you…"

He breathed deeply, bracing himself for the pain, waiting for her to pull away from him, waiting to feel his pounding heart ripped from his body. Just as he was starting to believe that she wasn't going to tear herself from his arms this time, she pushed against his chest, and wiggled free from his vice-like grip. The immediate nausea he found from being alone again hit him violently. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remind himself why he couldn't just jump from the window now and spare himself the disappointment, heartbreak, and embarrassment. When he opened his eyes again, Laura was sitting on the bed, with _that_ look in her eyes. It wasn't exactly the way she looked at him when she was under the influence of his mad science. It was a little less glossy and had a little more personality. She looked a little bit more like herself. Still, he could certainly see the resemblance between the two stares. Entranced by her intensity, he waited patiently for some kind of sign.

A little frustrated by his lack of initiative, she patted the bed gently. Steve swallowed hard and sat next to her, still leaving a respectful amount of space. She smiled and rolled her eyes as he continued to keep his distance from her. She didn't think she could be much clearer, but she guessed she would have to be. She moved closer to him, and placed her hand back on his thigh. She caressed gently as she leaned close to him. "In my dreams," she whispered, "you're all of those things, too." She could feel the muscles in his body tensing. "If we made love tonight, Steve, would you be all those things for me? For my first time?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't even look at her. He was shaking so hard that he was afraid he might vibrate his way to ruining his boxers before she even touched him.

She wanted him to answer her. "I'm trying to take your advice here, Steve. Are you worth it?" Still no answer. She thought that maybe playing hard-to-get would force him to respond, as it had for the last decade. "Hmmm," she whispered in his ear, so close her lips grazed against it gently. "I guess I'm going have to find someone else. I hope he'll be good to me." He said nothing, so she raised the stakes and slowly pulled away from him.

"No," he squeaked.

 _There we go._ "What was that, Steve?" she asked innocently.

"No." he said more firmly, but still barely above a whisper. "Don't you dare let someone else have you. They don't deserve you. No one does."

"You don't think you deserve me?" she asked as she settled back into her position beside him. "You meet all the requirements, don't you?" Her hand found its way back to his thigh, slightly higher this time, with a longer stroke.

Feeling her hand on him again, he lost his power of speech.

"Oh, no," she said, "Well, if you're done talking to me…" She lifted her hand, but gasped when he forcefully grabbed her wrist and placed her hand back on his thigh.

"No one deserves you," he repeated.

"Why's that, Steve?" she whispered, shamelessly fishing for the kind of compliments only he could give her.

"You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth. No man has the right to sully your perfection."

That was even a little more than Laura was expecting. Losing her flirtatious style for a moment, she said very sincerely, "Steve, making love to someone won't 'sully' me. It's a beautiful thing. When I'm not a virgin anymore, are you going to respect me less?"

His eyes met hers for the first time since they sat back down. His body stopped trembling and he looked at her with nothing but admiration, "Of course not. Someone will deflower you at some point; I know that. I just hope that whoever it is, he realizes that he is being blessed with a tiny piece of Heaven. You are not his _right_. You are a gift, a treasure."

"You wouldn't be disappointed in me?" she asked, no longer being playful, just honestly trying to understand his position.

"For finding someone to make you happy? Never."

"So had Curtis and I had the prom night we planned…"

Steve's shoulders tensed. He wouldn't love her any less, but that didn't mean he wanted to think about it.

"You wouldn't think I was some kind of _slut_?"

"What?!" Steve exclaimed. "Laura Lee Winslow, where did you learn a word like that?"

She laughed, "From the same idiot guys you probably heard it from."

"No one's ever called you _that_ , have they?" he asked, feeling suddenly very protective.

"No. My reputation is the opposite, but I've heard people say it about other girls. Heck, I've said it about other girls."

"Laura," Steve said, grabbing her hand, "I don't think there is anything wrong with a woman expressing her sexuality. I just want more for you. I don't want your sex-life to be 'Well, there's nothing wrong with that'. I want your sex-life to be magical. Personally, I don't think _Curtis Williams_ can do that for you. I think he's a selfish pig who just wants to conquer you and use you, but that's not your fault. I would be disappointed that it happened, Laura, but I wouldn't be disappointed _in you_."

This was the most they had ever talked about sex. She never talked this much about it with anyone, really. Oh, she could gossip with the best of them and she loved to hear her girlfriends' stories, but she was very private about her personal thoughts on the issue, as was Steve. Something about all that they'd shared, whether it was the fact that she had known him for so long, or the fact that he was the only man who had ever seen her naked, or the fact that he was the only man she had ever seen naked, or maybe even that she had been so deeply in love with him once… Something made them feel comfortable opening up like this only to each other.

"Steve, my dreams never went away. I know that I let you believe that they did, but I still have them almost every night."

Steve felt his manhood twitch as he thought about her tossing and turning in bed, her head filled with images of them making love.

"My own body has just felt so strange to me lately," she continued. "I think part of me hoped that throwing myself at Curtis could make these urges go away."

Steve swallowed hard, suddenly possessed by his own needs. "What do you dream about, my pet?" he asked, almost confidently.

Laura was surprised at his forwardness, but she didn't mind this time. Tonight was different.

"I told you, Steve. I dream about you," she teased.

"No," he said, looking down at her again, his hand holding hers, resting on his thigh. "That's not what I mean. When you dream about us, what are we doing?"

She couldn't believe Steve was trying to get her to talk dirty to him. "When I dream about us, we're making love," she replied softly.

"Do I make you feel good?"

" _Sooooo_ good," she purred in his ear.

"Do you… finish?" he asked, a little more shyly.

 _You are not the only one who can play this game, Urkel,_ she thought to herself. She wouldn't answer that question unless he really asked it.

"Well, of course, Steve. All dreams end eventually," she said innocently, batting her eyelashes.

Did she really not know what he meant? He was surprised at her naiveté, so he tried again. "No, Sweetums. That's not what I mean. When we make love and I make you feel good, do you… _climax_?" He whispered the last word.

That was closer to what she wanted to hear. "You mean like the climax of a book?"

 _Wow._ "Kind of," Steve said, getting a little flustered. "Do you… _you know_?"

Laura stared at him blankly, trying not to laugh as he got frustrated.

" _Get off?"_

"Off of the bed? Well, sure, Steve. I have dreamt about us in many different locations."

 _Woah, Mamma!_ He was starting to get a little lightheaded. Hoping being forward would help him stabilize himself a little, he surrendered. "No, Laura. Do I make you _orgasm_?"

 _Victory._ She smiled at him wickedly, "Oh, well, why didn't you just ask?"

His eyes widened. "You little minx!"

"I just wanted to hear you say it, Steve," she teased. She looked deeply into his eyes before revealing the secrets of her dreams to him. "I come for you _over_ and _over_ again, but you never come with me. I _beg_ and _beg_ , but you always refuse."

Steve smirked uncertainly, "I think you'd find I have a little less self-control in reality," he admitted, trying to lower her expectations. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he certainly didn't want to be too big a disappointment if this was heading where he hoped.

"Good," she said. "I find it extremely frustrating when you won't give me what I want."

 _Oh, I'll give you whatever you want, Kitten_ , he thought as his hormones were starting to rage again.

There was one naughty question he couldn't get out of his mind. He hoped his directness would only turn her on more. "When you wake up from these sexy fantasies, are you _wet_?"

She blushed a little, and glanced away, surprised that he had already moved back into the real world. "I never knew how wet I could get before I started having these dreams," she admitted sincerely.

He had no idea how hard he could get until he started this conversation. He couldn't take this much longer. He needed to touch more than just her hand, but he was afraid to push.

"Laura," he whispered, staring deeply into her eyes, "I _love_ you."

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Content Warning: Strong language. Consensual sex. Graphic content (Foreplay).**

Laura looked away. She wished she could say that back to him. It would make her life so much simpler. She could commit to him right then and there. They could get married after graduation and she would have a man that she could really trust. She would have someone who would always love her, who would always think she was beautiful no matter how old she got, and who would always be attracted to her. She would never have to worry about him cheating on her or asking for a divorce. She would have someone who would always do his fair share, if not more, and who would support her no matter what she wanted to do in life. She could marry a man who would be a wonderful father and a devoted husband. She could be with her best friend… but she just didn't feel the same way. Not yet, anyway. She didn't want to hurt him. She really wished she could say it back, but she couldn't. It wouldn't have been the truth.

Instead, she leaned forward and kissed him, very gently. The moment their lips met, his arms embraced her, forcefully, but not roughly. His arms wrapped around her tightly and pulled her closer. This time, it was his tongue that traced her lips, begging for permission. She thought for a moment that they may be taking this too far, but then he moaned gently. It was almost a whimper. Her heart ached for him, and so did her body, so she opened her mouth. He wasted no time and before long they were playing tonsil tennis just like he'd always wanted. This time, she didn't pull away. She hugged him tightly back. She rested one hand on the back of his head and the other stroked his neck.

Steve was the first to break the kiss. He didn't let her go, though. He kissed her lips again, then her cheek, then her chin, then down her neck. He nuzzled his head against her soft, warm skin and he began to kiss. He pulled gently at the skin on her neck while his fingers caressed her back, which he could actually touch thanks to her backless dress.

Her eyes were closed tightly and she tried to shut her brain off for a minute and just enjoy the feeling. She had been dreaming about this for months, and in a lot of ways, her dreams were right. His kisses felt incredible. She let him kiss her and she listened to him suck and moan. It sounded like he was having more fun than she was. She smiled slightly as she realized that she had never made out with a man who enjoyed giving her pleasure this much. They were only necking and she could tell that Steve was going to be very generous tonight. "Mmmmm," Laura moaned as Steve found just the right spot on her neck.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Steve thought as he sucked on that spot harder. He made a mental note to remember where he was as his lips devoured her neck hungrily. Then he realized he could do more than make a mental note. He happily continued his suckling for a few minutes and when he pulled away, with the sound of his lips popping from her skin, a dark mark remained on his new favorite spot. He paused to admire his work for a moment, and she pulled away a bit to look at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He moved his loving gaze from his hickey to her sweet eyes. "Absolutely nothing," he promised.

She flushed, "Then why did you stop?"

"I want to memorize everything about this night," he cooed, "including that big, ol' bruise I just left on your neck."

 _Ew… and he was doing so well._

He noticed an all too familiar look in her eye and decided to pounce before he turned her off completely. He leaned in and kissed her urgently. He sucked on her bottom lip until he felt her arms relax. Sensing she was once again his eager playmate, he moved up to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. She giggled and he slid his tongue out to lick around her earlobe. He licked a little higher and heard her gasp as his tongue grazed her ear canal.

"Oooh…"

"Do you like that, Sweetums?" he whispered, letting the tip of his tongue slip just inside.

"Oh," she said with surprise.

"Do you like this, my pet?" he whispered again, demanding an answer.

"Yes, Steve," Laura answered breathlessly.

"What about this?" he questioned as he shamelessly lowered his hand to squeeze her butt cheek.

 _Oh, my God. Steve Urkel just grabbed my ass. Think about that for a minute, Laura. What has happened to my life?_ Steve's boldness caught her off guard and as usual, she found herself moments away from jumping ship. Then, Steve's hands began to work their magic. As one hand remained on her back, caressing her spine, the other began to massage her rear. With his tongue still playing in her ear, she relaxed a moment as she began to adjust to all of these new sensations.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was touching Laura Winslow's booty. He and so many others had spent hours looking at her backside in short skirts, tiny dresses, and tight jeans. Laura was very attractive and many of her body parts caught the eye, but her big, round butt definitely ranked high on his list. As he massaged her, he noticed that her cheeks were even more amazing than he imagined. They were firm, but still meaty enough to jiggle a little as he moved… or at least one of them was. He didn't want to take his exploration to the other side until he had a little positive reinforcement. He nipped her earlobe again, "Laura, my love, you have to answer me," he whispered. "How does this feel?" He squeezed her butt a little harder for emphasis.

"Unh," she huffed in surprise. She was suddenly at a loss for words. It felt good. It felt _really_ good, but what was she supposed to say? She was supposed to think of some sexy, witty comeback, but she was having trouble thinking at all with _Steve Urkel's hand on her ass._

Originally, he took her silence as a good sign, but he started to get a little nervous. He moved his hand away from her firm cheek and allowed both his hands to land back on her hips. Pulling his head back he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, but they opened as he tore himself away from her.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked tentatively. He surely didn't want to, but he also didn't want to be one of _those_ guys. She already knew enough of them.

She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again when nothing came out. He took that as response enough. He disappointedly removed his hands from her body and turned a bit to face forward again. He silently berated himself for being so greedy. He might still be kissing her if he had kept his hands in more innocent locations.

Laura felt cold as he suddenly took his body heat away from her. As he turned forward again and looked down at his hands, she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to stop, but she didn't want him to think she was easy.

"You know, everybody has probably gone to parties now. I bet we can sneak out safely," Steve suggested dejectedly.

 _No_ , Laura thought.

"I rented the limo for the whole night, so if you want to, you can drop me off at home and take the limo to a few houses."

"No," she said, aloud this time.

Steve looked at her, oblivious to what she really wanted. "Well, I guess we could both go home, but it's really not fair for us to both spend prom night there. Nobody hates you."

Laura couldn't believe how quickly he gave up. She remembered times he would spend days begging her for one date or one kiss. Now silence was enough to stop him before he started? She must have really beaten him down. In one swift motion, she climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Her arms slinked around his neck and she leaned down toward him so they were nose-to-nose. She could feel his erection straining against his pants. She pressed herself down more forcefully, grinding against him once. He shuddered at the sensation.

"I don't want to leave, yet," she said, cocking her head so her lips could graze his as she spoke. "Do you?"

Steve shook his head vigorously, but as he did, his nose hit hard against hers and they both recoiled.

"Ouch!"

"Ack!"

Laura pulled her arms back and her hands covered her nose. Steve lifted one to his, but placed the other protectively against her lower back, making sure the sudden motion didn't cause her to fall. He relaxed when he heard her laugh.

She wiped a few tears from her eyes and rubbed her nose. "Hey, there, Mr. Smooth," she teased. "If you're not more careful, Steve, one of us is bound to end up in the emergency room before I get to unbuckle your belt."

"Woah, Mamma!" Steve crooned under his breath. She smiled down at him and he looked up at her in awe. _Is this really happening to me?_ "Laura," he asked, no longer content to leave things unspoken, "what are we doing?"

He was really going to make her say it? Her face softened, "We are going to lose our virginities tonight, Steve… That is, if you want to." She suddenly felt shy actually saying it aloud.

He gulped and pulled at his collar. Was it getting hot in their tiny hotel room? "Ready, willing, and able," he whispered.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked. She expected to be with Curtis tonight. Had she been in a hotel room with him, he would have taken the lead and she'd just have to relax. Being with Steve was making her nervous because it was both of their first times, and because it was such a big change for them with so many strings attached, but as she sat in his lap, she also suddenly realized she had forgotten everything she was supposed to do.

As Laura was thrust into uncertainty, Steve found himself in a surge of assuredness. With her clear and unforced consent, he suddenly knew exactly what to do. Quickly, he rolled her off his lap and flat on the bed. She yelped as she was flipped onto her back. As Steve climbed on top of her, his knees between her legs, he slid her dress up far enough to be close to her, but not so far as to be immodest… yet. He slipped his jacket off and threw it on the floor. Then came his tie and his cummerbund. He reached behind him to slip off his shoes and his socks. Finally, he undid the top three buttons of his shirt, revealing a bit of his chest and cooling him slightly. _There. That's better._ He leaned forward over her and propped himself up with his forearms. He leaned down to her lips and kissed her. He loved the feel of her soft fullness. He nibbled on her bottom lip a bit and slid both his hands under her body, back to her sexy booty. He stopped their kiss long enough to whisper, "I love touching you like this." He wished she would be more vocal, but this would have to do until she relaxed. He started to kiss her neck again, on the other side, as he continued to play with her butt. He squeezed and massaged, rubbed and caressed, pinched and thought about smacking it, but he decided that would be a little too much, for now.

Suddenly, she pushed his head back, removing him from her neck. Smiling up at him, she slid her hands up to his waist. As they gripped his shirt, he felt her un-tuck his shirt as he continued to caress her. She slowly started to unbutton it the rest of the way as she kissed his lips again. He was beginning to get addicted to the feel of her warm tongue and her sweet taste. When the last button was undone, she helped him slip out of it, removing only one hand at a time from her backside to slide his arms free from their confines. As she stared at his bare chest, he began to feel a little naked. He knew he didn't look like most of the guys she dated. They were all meatheads who spent more time at the gym than with books. He began to feel very inadequate and it showed on his face.

She traced her hands over his chest, allowing her nails to scratch gently. "Your skin is so smooth, Steve," she cooed.

"I-I don't r-really g-g-grow much chest hair," he said, apologetically.

 _Where did that stutter come from?_ she thought. "I don't like a lot of body hair. I like when guys are well trimmed and waxed so you can really see their bodies. As far as I'm concerned, you're just savin' a step," she joked, hoping to make him relax like he had only moments before.

Steve chuckled nervously, but stayed very tense.

"You know, everyone has parts of their body they don't like, Steve. Even me." Since joking didn't help, maybe sincere intimacy could.

His eyes widened and they trailed down her body. He gawked at her beautiful chest, her tiny waist, her curvy hips, and her smooth, bare legs, which had spread around him. Then, he reached down to squeeze her butt for good measure. "What could you possibly be ashamed of? You are a goddess."

Laura smiled. She didn't expect to hear anything less from Steve Urkel, but the butterflies in her stomach still needed his constant reassurance. Hoping to offer him a similar soothing feeling, she continued, "Well, I haven't always appreciated that butt you can't get your hands off of."

"Really?" he asked, legitimately surprised.

"Yes, _really_. I've come to terms with it now, I think. There were definitely times that I wished it was a little smaller, though."

"Why on Earth would you want that?"

She laughed, "Because, Steve, models on TV are always so thin and I'm fit, but I have my curves that just won't go away. I've been really insecure about it before."

Steve smirked and shook his head, "Oh, Laura, believe me. You have nothing to be insecure about." Suddenly, he slipped his hand up her dress and cupped her bare cheek.

Both of their eyes widened in surprise.

"Sweetums," Steve whispered, "are you wearing a… _thong_?"

Laura bit her lip, suddenly a little embarrassed. "You have to with this dress. Otherwise, you get panty lines."

"Oh, really?" Steve crooned, beginning to trace the line of her thong. "So you didn't just put it on for me?"

"Never even crossed my mind," she lied unconvincingly. Her hands continued to stroke his chest, eventually finding their way down to his belt buckle. She started to undo it.

He paused his caresses to look down nervously. "Wait," he said.

She looked back up at him.

"Before you do that, could I… Could you slip out of your dress? I don't want to be the only one in my undies."

She sat up slightly and asked, "Will you unzip me?"

"With pleasure!" he grinned. He reached behind her to find the zipper. He fumbled for a few moments, but she was patient and he felt very comfortable as he looked into her eyes. Finding the little zipper, he began to gently slide it down her back.

She lay back again so she could lift her hips as he brought the zipper lower. As it reached the end, she slipped the straps from her shoulders and he sat up so she could slide completely out of the dress. She casually tossed it to the side, like throwing three-hundred dollar dresses on the ground as she undressed for a man was something she'd done a thousand times before. She was nervous, but she faked confidence, knowing that her body would thrill Steve, undoubtedly.

His eyes went wide and he ogled her form. Sure, he'd seen it before. In her strapless bra and itty-bitty panties, it was really like she was wearing a very revealing bikini, but knowing that it wasn't a bikini made all the difference.

As his eyes seemed to be falling out of his head, she reached forward and continued to undo his belt. As she finally got it open, she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. She started to slide them off his hips, but realized he was too focused to be of any help. "Steve?" she said. "Steve, honey, I can't get these off unless you lean forward again."

He was completely oblivious. His eyes were locked on the little triangle of lace that was covering her womanhood. He licked his lips and nibbled on the bottom one. He had never been more aroused. He couldn't help but wonder if she was wet, yet. He inhaled deeply, hoping to get a hint of her scent.

She looked at him, her hands still resting on the lowered waist of his pants. She could see his white boxers, but his member was still well hidden in his tuxedo pants. That look in his eye was very new to her. She had caught him staring before, but this look was different. It was very intense, almost primal. Her heart started to pound harder as she worried a little that he may pounce unexpectedly, but he didn't. He just stared. "Steve?" she tried again. "Steve, c'mon." Still seeing no reaction, she reached out and placed her hand on his face. Gripping his cheeks, she pulled him down to her lips. Waking suddenly, he kissed her eagerly. Reclaiming his position between her legs, Laura was able to use her feet to slide his pants the rest of the way off. They were now only separated by their undergarments. As his erection pressed into her stomach, she could definitely feel the difference. With such a thin layer of fabric between them, she could feel the warmth of his member, and occasionally, its movements.

As Steve lined up his hips with hers, he began to grind himself between her legs. He too could feel the difference. She certainly was wet. He could feel her slightly wetting his boxers and he could suddenly smell her sweet honey from a mile away, though he was grateful to be just millimeters from it.

As she felt him grind into her, she started to feel a new kind of pleasure, the kind she'd only dreamt about. Laura loved kissing, both other guys and Steve, but this was a new ecstasy. As she felt her womanhood beginning to glisten and warm, she moaned loudly. "Oooohh, Steeeeeve."

He kissed her and moaned back in her mouth. "Mmmmmm." Being a little bit more experienced spending time alone than Laura, Steve was familiar with the sensations he was feeling from the friction between them, but there was no comparison between what he was used to and what being with her was doing to him. More than anything, he wanted to hear her say his name like that again. Heck, he wanted to hear her scream it. He reached behind her and began to fiddle with her bra. He had wanted to be smooth. He had wanted to just slip his hand behind her and suddenly be greeted by the sight of her bouncing breasts, but he wasn't the best at delicate tasks and he'd never taken a bra off before. He tried pulling, but that didn't work. He pulled a little harder, but then he remembered he had to push the ends together and then pull. He kept fiddling, but he was beginning to get frustrated. He stopped kissing her as he started to get embarrassed.

 _Poor guy,_ she thought. _I'll just put him out of his misery._ She sat up slowly, so her hands could find her bra.

As her fingers met his and he felt her take over, he pulled back to grab her wrists. "No," he said softly, with a very gentle grip on her. "Please, don't."

She removed her hands from her bra and from his grip to place them back on his chest. She started to stroke again and smiled gently. "Don't worry about it, Steve. Take your time."

He was mortified and it showed on his face.

Sensing his discomfort as he continued his efforts, "Hey," she said, waiting for his eyes to land back on hers, "you're a scientist. Just experiment until you get it right." She smiled at him as brightly as she could. She didn't want him to feel embarrassed. This was new to both of them, and though she had nothing to compare it to, she thought he was doing a pretty good job.

Seeing her smile and hearing her voice relaxed him a little. He decided to change his tactic for a moment, planning to return to that experiment later. He slid his hand around her back and to the side of her ribcage. He stroked his thumb gently along her side. Slowly, he slipped his hand up to her left bra cup and he began to squeeze.

Almost instantly, her nipple began to harden. He couldn't feel it through the fabric, but as he rubbed her breast, she could feel her body reacting.

He slid his other hand up to the other side and he began to enjoy touching her ripe fruit over her bra. To him, it was like he almost skipped an important step. There was no need for him to rush this. She clearly wasn't going anywhere. He massaged her breasts and just watched as his hands kneaded her resilient skin. Her navy blue bra was teasing him mercilessly as it covered all the best parts, but left her full cleavage exposed and he watched it move with his hands. Suddenly remembering that the love of his life was attached to his new toys, his eyes shot up to hers. Looking at her beautiful eyes, he felt a little guilty for not asking this question the moment his hands came in contact with her breasts. "Is this ok?"

"Yes," she smiled. "That feels really nice, Steve."

"You're not moaning anymore," he pointed out.

"No, but it still feels good. I think there's just too much between us."

With that cue, he slipped his right hand into her left cup and gripped her bare breast. Then he did the same on the other side. He could feel her hard nipples in the center of his palms and thought about sucking on them. He scolded himself again for rushing. "Better?"

"Mmmm. Yes, baby."

He leaned down, closer to her face as he rubbed, "I love it when you call me pet names."

"Really, you like that, my wittle bunny boy?" she cooed in the most obnoxious baby-voice she could muster.

He laughed a hard Urkel laugh, snort included. "I'm not a big fan of that one."

She giggled back, "Good, neither am I. Take my bra off, Steve."

"Does this not feel good?" he asked, nervous about failing her again.

"It does, but I want you to do more. Please, _Tiger_ ," she purred.

" _Growl,_ " he leaned forward to take her lips again, enjoying the fact that, at least for tonight, he was allowed to do that whenever he wanted. "I like 'Tiger' better." He slipped his hands back on her clasp, praying for a little dexterity. A few tries later, he finally felt the tension release as her clasp opened for him. Quickly tossing her bra to the side, his eyes landed right on her perfect breasts. "Does that feel better, pet?" he asked, without moving his eyes.

"They're a little cold now," she replied, pouting at him, not that his eyes were anywhere near her lips. "Maybe there's something you can do about that?"

He continued to stare for a moment. When he spoke again, he didn't flirt or tease. "Laura, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

His eyes stayed on her breasts, but she could tell that he meant it. He wasn't objectifying her, either. She knew he was just enjoying a sight he felt he'd been denied for too long. Where she had previously felt uncomfortable under that lustful gaze, she now felt at ease. She now felt she was only moments away from being pleasured in new ways. She wanted him to put his lips on her nipples immediately, but she waited patiently while he stared. She wanted him to have the moment he'd always imagined.

Soon his hands drifted back to her and he eagerly played with her breasts. "Oh, Laura…"

"Do you like them, Steve?"

"Oh, God, yes. They're perfect." He continued to caress them and he let his thumbs graze over her nipples.

His touch sent a shiver down her spine, right to her womanhood. "Oooo… Oh, Steve. That's good. Mmm… Oh, baby, are they big enough for you?"

"They're _perfect_ ," he reiterated, pinching her nipples and grinning at the resulting gasp. "Do you like how this feels?"

Laura's eyes were closed, "Yesssssss."

He pinched her nipples again, harder this time. "Look at me."

Her eyes opened slightly to meet his gaze.

"Do you like this, babycakes?"

"Yes," she said, keeping her eyes locked on his.

He leaned down to kiss her breasts. "Tell me how much you like it," he said between kisses. His wet lips kissed around her breasts, avoiding her nipples.

"You feel so good, Steve. _Sooooo_ good."

He was inching closer and closer to her right nipple as his hand rubbed her other breast. "What do you want me to do next, my pet?" He pinched her left nipple and her hips thrust up to rub her womanhood against him.

"Unh," she moaned as he pinched again.

"What do you want, Laura?"

Her voice was quiet at first and he couldn't hear her. He pinched again.

"What was that, Sweetums? Say it louder." _Pinch._

"I-I want you to suck on my tits, Steve."

He gasped dramatically, shocked by her language. "Laura Lee, you naughty girl… Is that what you want?" _Pinch._

"Yes, Steve. _Please_."

His head shot down and he began to eagerly suck on one breast while his fingers pulled at her other nipple. He moaned loudly as his tongue began to swirl around her tender peak. "Mmmmmmmm."

"Steve. Oh. Oh, yes, Steve! Don't stop."

Her groin began to grind excitedly against his again and he growled at the way she squirmed beneath him. He continued for what seemed like precious hours, hopping from one mound to the other, flicking her nipples with his tongue, sucking hungrily at her aching, swollen rosebuds. He loved hearing moans her and feeling her reactions to his touch. He loved how much she loved this. He never wanted to stop. Then, suddenly, she pushed his head away. _No. Oh, God, no,_ he thought. _It's over already? She's stopping now? It can't be over._

But she didn't stop him. He looked down at her with heartbreak all over his face and she realized what he thought was happening. "Steve, that felt so good, but I'm not done with you yet. Take off my thong. Touch me… _there_."

Upon hearing her request, he instantly relaxed. She wasn't stopping him yet. He knew that this would be the best night of his life, until she really fell in love with him, and he was nowhere near ready for it to end. However, this woman had been teasing him his whole darn life, and he refused to just jump at her demand. He moved his hand to stroke the line where her waist met her thong. As his fingers traced the fabric, he whispered, "Are you sure you're ready for this, my pet?"

"Yes," she answered breathlessly, her hips bucking involuntarily to get his touch to her aching wetness.

He pulled his hand back to prevent her naughty hips from taking this moment from him. "Where do you want me to touch you, Sweetums?"

Her eyes were closed and she was writhing beneath his heavy weight. _When did he become such a tease?_ "Touch my clit."

He grinned wickedly. "You want me to touch your clitoris, Laura Lee Winslow? What else should I do?"

"Finger me," she whispered.

"Look at me, pet."

Her eyes opened and met his again.

"Laura Winslow, what do you really want?"

"I want you to fuck me, Steve." She wasn't used to him having all the power in their relationship, but sometime tonight, he took it from her. She couldn't say she didn't mind, because she definitely did, but more than she minded the shift in their dynamic, she wanted his touch. She was willing to let him tease her tonight, as long as she got what she wanted, and she knew she eventually would.

Steve never realized how much he wanted to hear her use all those filthy words, but he definitely liked it. "Say that again, baby."

She was frustrated, but willing to obey to get him to touch her. "Fuck me, Steve. I want you to fuck me."

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**Content Warning: Graphic sex. Strong language.**

He kissed her lips and then he began to kiss his way down her body. He left a trail of sweet, sloppy kisses down her neck, between her breasts, and passed her stomach. His lips landed at the edge of her panties and he licked across the line where her thong met her skin.

"Oooooooohhhhhh." She moaned loudly, bucking her hips again.

As his teeth grazed her skin, she shivered. His teeth gripped her panties and he pulled them off with his mouth, exposing her beautiful entrance to him for the first time. He had seen her naked before, but when she stood in the shower, he just caught a glimpse of her mound. Now, as her legs were spread wide before him, he could see every detail of her perfect flower opening up to him. She glistened for him and he could tell that her lips were inflamed. As the air hit her sensitive, hairless skin, he could see her body contract. Feeling a sudden urge to protect her perfection from the cool night air, his hand reached out to cover her. He just placed his hand over her and held it there for a moment, still not giving her what she really wanted.

"Steeeeve," she whined. "Steve, please."

She wiggled against his hand and he could feel her juices rubbing off on him. He licked his lips as he imagined those very juices being rubbed vigorously against his face. He released a low moan, "Laaaaaaauraaaaa."

"Pleeeeease," she whined again.

Seeing her lying there begging him, he felt a little guilty. He was practically torturing the love of his life. Sure, she was enjoying it, but she deserved his touch as much as he wanted to give it to her. "I love you, Laura," he whispered as he thrust two fingers inside her. They slipped in with little resistance and he buried them as deeply as he could. He felt her walls pulse around him and heard her loud gasp.

Laura couldn't believe how good his fingers felt inside her. He wasn't moving them; he just let them sit inside her. She'd never touched herself like this before and she needed the time to adjust to having something inside her at all. Before tonight, she'd only ever felt a tampon.

Steve couldn't believe how tight she was. He was suddenly concerned that he wouldn't be able to fit inside of her. He certainly had some work to do beforehand. "Laura, open your eyes," he commanded softly.

She opened her eyes again and stared at him. She felt a little embarrassed as she realized she was looking Steve Urkel in the eyes with his fingers deep inside her.

He saw the change in her expression and he leaned forward to kiss her. He shoved his tongue forcefully in her mouth and swirled it around. She tried to close her legs against his hand to prevent his escape as she felt his fingers being drawn out of her. He broke the kiss and whispered, "Laura, don't worry. I just want to stretch you out a bit."

"Will it hurt?" she asked, disappointed that she felt so vulnerable with him.

"I won't let it, Sweetums," he promised. He slowly started to pump his fingers in and out of her. As he did, she felt a warmth come over her stomach and she started to breathe more heavily.

"Mmmmm. Steeeeeeve."

As his fingers worked her tightness, she began to move her hips with him. He stared down at her, thrilled to see her writhe like that for him. He stared at her chest as her breasts bounced with each thrust of her hips. He glanced back up to see her eyes closed again, her face a mix of lust and joy. He looked at his fingers as they pumped in and out of her. He could see her essence all over his soaked digits. He wanted so badly to taste her. Suddenly pulling his fingers from her, he thrust them in his mouth and moaned. "Mmmmmmmm…" He sucked and licked his fingers, making sure not to miss a drop of her deliciousness.

Laura's eyes opened when she felt his fingers leave her. Her eyes met his and she blushed as she heard him moan at the taste of her juices.

When his fingers were clean, he leaned back down to kiss her. She recoiled and turned her head. "What's wrong, my pet?" he asked, unsure how he could have upset her.

"I-I'm not sure I want to kiss you after…" she looked at his moist lips and wondered how much of that shine was his own and how much was her.

He chuckled a little and caressed her face. "Oh, Laura, why not? You taste delicious, I promise."

She squirmed a little uncomfortably, "Steve…"

His brow furrowed, "You're serious?"

"Well, yeah, Steve. It's kinda gross."

"No, it's not, Sweetums. I _love_ you and I'm attracted to you, so I think you taste _amazing_. When you taste yourself on my lips, it may be a little weird, at first, Laura, but this whole thing is a little weird if you think about it too much. Just kiss me!"

"Steve, –" her complaint was interrupted by a deep kiss. She cringed as she tasted an odd tang on his lips, but as he continued to kiss her and as he started to touch her again, her concerns faded.

Moments later, he pulled away apologetically, "I'm sorry. I should have waited for your ok, but –"

"That's ok, Steve. You were right. I was overthinking it." She reached out rubbed her thumb against his lip. "Will you please touch me again, baby? You still haven't played with my clit." She found herself becoming braver with her words and her requests.

He noticed the change and grinned wickedly. "I'll do you one better." He kissed her lips and trailed kisses down her body until his face was between her shapely thighs. He kissed each leg and growled up to her, "Spread them further, pet." He noticed her muscles quivering as she complied. He had every intention of making her body shake much harder.

He kissed his way up her thigh and put his fingers back inside her. Just as she began to believe that was all he planned to do, she jumped as she felt his hard, wet tongue on her clit. "Oow!" she yelped as his tongue hit her spot too directly.

He could easily tell the difference between her cries of pleasure and cries of pain. She was relieved when he immediately pulled away. "Laura, what's wrong, Sweetheart? Did I hurt you?"

She took a moment to breathe before answering. "Um. That part's too sensitive, Steve. Can you start by just... like… licking around it?"

His face grew hot with embarrassment. "Oh. Of course! I'm sooooo sorry, Sweetums. I didn't know…"

She could hear a sincere apology and deep concern in his voice. "No, it's ok. I'm fine. I just… You need to go a little slower."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. We're both learning tonight, Steve. Please, don't worry about it." She knew that Steve could be hard on himself, a lot of which was likely due to the way she had treated him for most of their lives. She didn't want him to feel guilty about a little accident like that. She knew that she had to reassure him further or he'd stop taking any risks with her tonight.

He stared up at her terrified to continue. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"Hey, relax. You're doing great," she said as sweetly as she could. Reaching down to push on the back of his head slightly, she let her voice grow low and breathy with lust. "Please, Steve. I want you to eat my pussy."

 _Ohhh, that word…_ Hearing his sweet Laura use such a bad word made his manhood twitch again. He was never one to ignore a request from Laura Winslow, so he licked his lips to wet them. He started to finger her again as he covered her mound in sweet, wet kisses.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his affection. He was too sweet. She knew so many girls who had to beg their boyfriends to do this for them, and Steve would beg her for the opportunity if she had the strength to make him. He deserved a little reward.

"Mmmm, Steve," she purred, knowing her voice would drive him wild. "Steeeeeeve Urkel, don't stop." She imagined hearing her moan his full name would fulfill an old fantasy and she was absolutely right.

When he switched from kisses to gentle licks, on her lips, far from her sensitive button, her moans became far more sincere.

"Oh. Ohhhh. Steeeeeeve," she giggled.

Her hand found the back of his head again and she pushed and stroked it encouragingly. A few minutes later, his tongue found its way back to her clitoris. He licked gently around it, and she shivered. She was ready for him this time. She could feel it, but she was happy to let him tease her first. His tongue circled her clit over and over. Her thighs began to close around his head.

"Ooooo… Steve, that's it. That feels sooooo good. Ohhhhhh…"

He loved when she said his name like that. As her thighs began to tighten around his head, he was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic. His face was trapped in her womanhood, and for the life of him, he couldn't think of a way he'd rather die than her forcing his head down, smothering him with her sacred center. He hungrily licked around her, wanting badly to suck on her button to make her yell for him. He was patient. He teased. He prepared her. Then when he knew he couldn't wait another moment, he flattened his tongue directly on her sweet spot. This time, licking with a flat, soft tongue, he let her have more control and rock her hips against his face. His preparation paid off because she didn't yelp, but melted for him.

"Unnggghhhhh…" she mewled inarticulately.

He laughed, again with his snort, because her reaction was so real and completely for him. He laughed a little harder and had to pull away.

She pouted when his tongue left her, though his fingers continued their labors. "Why are you laughing?" she said breathlessly, a little concerned that he was laughing at her.

"Heh heh heh, _snort_!" He laughed harder.

"Steve!" she scolded, kicking him gently.

"I'm sorry, Sweetums," he said, still laughing hard, removing his fingers from her. "It's just… I heard that incredible sound you made and I thought to myself, 'Laura Winslow once made me eat Play-Doh and now she's letting me eat _her_!'" he laughed and snorted again.

Laura gaped at him. _What is wrong with him?_

He noticed her reaction and narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, c'mon, Sweetums. Think about it," he said, his lips glistening with her sweetness.

She stared for another moment, and then she giggled, softly. He started to laugh again, too. Slowly, their laughs spurred each other on until they were both in tears. When they finally stopped laughing, she looked at him with a huge grin, "Oh, my God, Steve. How did we get here?"

"I have been dreaming of this night my whole life, and Sweet Pea, I haven't got a clue!"

His hand landed on her thigh, and he stroked it innocently, just enjoying her smooth, hairless skin and the sight of her bodacious bod.

She inhaled deeply as he petted her gently.

"I love you, Laura. I know you don't love me back, at least not yet, but I am so madly in love with you…"

She spread her legs wide again, hoping that he'd get back to what he was doing, instead of laying on a guilt trip.

"I just want you to know, Sweetums, that no matter what happens after this, I will always treasure tonight. Thank you so much for this."

 _God, what do you say to that?_ she thought. _You're welcome?_

She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted quickly, "Don't say anything… _please_." He pecked her on the lips and then quickly resumed his mission. He wanted to make her come before he let himself lose control.

He licked and touched her clitoris and her opening for what felt like forever. She writhed in ecstasy, but she didn't really get anywhere. It was so much easier in her dreams. She knew what he was waiting for, but after a good half-hour more, she was about ready to give up. You can't say he didn't try.

"Steve?" she said, pushing his head away from her. "Isn't your tongue getting sore?" She hoped to keep the mood light, so he wouldn't feel like he failed. What girl can come the first time, anyway? She didn't want him to feel bad.

He dramatically stretched his tongue and wiggled his neck and jaw. He turned back to her, "Not at all, pet. It's a good workout, and it sure beats Pilates," he joked with his eyebrows wiggling.

She laughed, "You can stop, Steve. C'mon, it's your turn." She started to sit up, but he jumped her and pinned her body back down.

"Not so fast, my little minx. You're not _getting off_ that easy," he said, and they both snickered at his double entendre. He looked at her seriously, with a deep adoration in his eyes. "I don't want to stop until you finish, Laura. I'm not going to be able to get you there any other way, at least not the first time. Please, I want you to climax."

She looked back at him, appreciating his commitment, but also completely ready to move on. She loved the feeling of his mouth on her, but it was starting to frustrate her. Orgasm or not, she could tell her body was ready for him. She wanted to feel him. "Steve, most women don't finish the first time," she reasoned. "Most women don't finish the second time. Lots of women need way more experience before they figure out what their bodies need. It's not you, Steve. I just don't know how to do it."

"It's not fair, Laura. I want you to–"

"I know," she interrupted. She stroked his face, feeling his moist chin, "And I _so_ appreciate the effort, Steve. That felt really good and you are so generous. Most guys rush right to the main event, but you took the time to really get me ready. I'm ready, Steve. I don't want to wait any longer. Let's make love."

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**Content Warning: Graphic sex. Strong language.**

He looked down at her, a little disappointed in himself, but he could never turn down an offer like that. He kissed her softly and slid his boxers off.

Quickly, she felt the tip of his erection at her entrance. "Wait, Steve," she said, pressing her hand flat against his chest. "I want to see it," she smiled.

He bit his lip, not wanting her to really study it. He was afraid she wouldn't like what she saw. "I love you, Sweetums, but can we please just skip that part?" he asked shyly.

She looked at him compassionately. "Absolutely not," she said firmly. She knew he was self-conscious, but there was no way she was going to let him take her until she got the opportunity to shower him with compliments. He didn't have the greatest body, but she knew he had a huge cock and she wanted to make sure he really knew there was something he could be proud of in that respect. He pulled away, hoping she would look quickly, and they could continue.

He sat up and she rolled to her side to get closer to it. She smiled up and looked in his eyes as she purred, "It's even bigger than I remember."

He swallowed hard, "It wasn't hard when you saw it."

"Ohhh," she cooed, "so you're both a shower and a grower, huh?"

His face was on fire. He wasn't used to receiving any compliments from anybody, but to hear Laura Lee Winslow praising his manhood…

She reached her hand out to touch it. As her fingers coiled around it, it twitched hard.

"It's sooo thick," she purred as she stroked slowly, "and sooooo long."

Steve couldn't take her eyes off of hers. Though she was staring at his member, she looked back in his eyes frequently. He shivered as her thumb rubbed his tip and began to smear his pre-cum all over it.

"L-L-L-Laura, _please_."

"Please what, Steve?"

"Let me take you, _please_. I want you so badly."

"But I didn't even get give you a blowjob," she whined teasingly.

 _Oh, God… That word…_ "N-no. Now. _Please_ , I can't take this. I won't last long."

She wanted to tease him, but based on the way he was shaking, she assumed he really wouldn't last long. More than she wanted to tease him, she wanted to lose her virginity tonight, so she let go and lay down on the bed. Her head rested on a pillow and she opened her legs for him. "Take me, Steve," she whispered.

He gawked at her body as she lay there waiting for him. He wanted her so badly. He wanted her tonight and tomorrow and every night for the rest of his life… which reminded him of something. "Laura, I don't have a condom."

She sat up, "You don't?"

He shook his head, terrified that he was blowing his only chance to make her his, just because he was too polite to be prepared for this unlikely circumstance. "I can go get one," he cried, jumping from the bed. He grabbed his pants, skipping his boxers. As he struggled into them, he begged, "Just wait right here, my pet."

"Steve?"

"I'll be right back."

"Steve…"

"Please, I'll be right back."

"Steve!"

"What?"

"You don't need one, Steve. I'm on the pill," she said.

"The pill? You are?"

"Yes," she replied. "With someone else, I might insist, just in case, but with you…"

"You're on the pill…" he was shocked.

"Does that bother you?" she asked, sensing a strange vibe.

"No… I'm just… I'm glad it's me, pet."

"Why?"

"Because I know I'm clean and I know you're clean… I wanna feel your bare skin on mine, Sweetums."

She smiled, "Well, then slide those pants back off."

He quickly dropped his pants again and his knees started to knock together. He climbed on top of her and positioned his manhood at her entrance. He was shaking hard, but she felt completely calm. "Are y-you ready?" he stammered.

"Yes, Steve," she whispered.

"I love you, Laura Lee Winslow," he whispered, clear as day, before he slipped the head of his member in her entrance. She was so tight… So incredibly tight. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted to pound himself into her. It took every fiber of his strength to resist the urge to bury himself to the hilt. He wanted her to take it all. He wanted her to take it all, right now, but he was good. He waited. He let her adjust, and then he slowly began to slide more in.

As she felt him enter her, she was amazed at how her seemingly open pussy still resisted his thickness. She wasn't in pain, but she was a little uncomfortable as he forced her further open then she'd ever been. Thank God he was slow and gentle. "Go slow, Steve," she begged. "Please, go slow."

He looked into her pleading eyes and they grounded him. He would never hurt her. "Don't worry, Sweetums. I love you. You're safe. Let me know if you need me to stop." He continued to push himself further and further in, maintaining eye contact, so he wouldn't forget to be gentle.

When he was half way in, she groaned. "Unnnh. OH, Steve. Stop. Stop. It's too big."

He stopped his entrance, but he didn't pull out. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. He whispered in her ear, "Relax, Laura. You just have to relax. You can fit me. I'll stop for a minute. You're halfway there. Don't worry. It'll fit." He licked his thumb and he slipped his hand between them to play with her clit again. She gasped and he felt her pulse around his member. She could fit him. They were meant for each other. He knew she could.

Her eyes closed tightly. "OOOOOHHH. Oh, Steve. You feel so good… So good inside. Rub my clit. Rub it, _please_."

As he rubbed, he slowly started to slide deeper into her. He knew he hadn't hit her cervix, yet. She could fit him. He needed her to.

As she focused on the sensations she felt on her clit, she didn't notice when his pelvis reached hers.

"Laaaauraaaa…" he moaned as he felt her walls tighten around his whole member. "Laura, my pet. That's it. That's all of me," he breathed heavily, still rubbing her.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Does it feel good, Babycakes?" he growled when he saw her smile.

"Yes, Steve. You're soooo big. I want you to _fuck_ me, Steve."

The moment he heard that he thrust hard into her, completely involuntarily. He was already all the way in, so he just grinded against her. They both moaned.

He pulled just an inch out, and he pushed it back in. "Lauraaa…"

"Oh!"

Then he did it again, and again. Still just an inch, still calling her name. He started to thrust savagely into her, just one inch, over and over again. "Laura! Laura! Laura! Laura! Laura!" he cried.

"Oh, God! Oh, Steve. More! Please!"

He bit his lip. "Ohhhh, my pet. I don't think I can do more. I don't want to come yet."

" _Please_ , Steve!"

If that's what she wanted, that's what she'd get. He pulled himself almost all the way out, leaving only his head inside of her. He glanced down to see where they were joined. He smiled as he saw his cock covered in her cum. She was so wet for him. He watched her entrance swallow him as he pushed back in, faster than the first time, but still very slowly. "Laaaaauraaaaa…"

"OHHHHHHHH…" she moaned.

He did it again and again, faster each time. Soon, he was pumping in and out of her, quicker than either thought possible. He was filling her over and over again with his big, hard cock. Every time he slammed into her, his balls smacked against her ass, making a loud slapping sound. He continued to call her name with each thrust.

"Laura!Laura!Laura!Laura!"

He could feel his climax approaching. He leaned close to her ear, "Laura, my pet, I'm gonna come…"

She moaned, "Oh, yesssss, baby…" She had been waiting for him to come for her for months. She wanted to feel him shoot his hot cum inside of her. He felt so good. He felt so much better in real life, even if he didn't last as long.

"Laura," he groaned in her ear. "Say my name when I thrust. Ohhhhhh… Say it!"

He pulled back to look at her as she happily obeyed. With every deep thrust, she purred, "Steve. Steve. Steve. Yes, Steve. Give it to me, Steve. Steeeve."

He watched as her tits bounced with his every move. Then he looked back at her face, as he watched her call his name. He loved her so much. He was so close… soooo close.

"LauraLauraLauraLauraLaura…"

He went faster and deeper. This was it. He couldn't hold it in any more. He slammed into her as fast and as hard as he could.

"Stee-ee-ee-eeve…" His powerful thrusts made her voice and her tits shake harder. "Steve, plee-ee-ee-eease… Don't sto-o-o-o-p. Steve Urke-e-e-e-el."

His wide eyes locked onto hers.

"Oh, Laura! LauraLauraLaura. I love you soooo much. I love you I love youIloveyou… LauraLauraLauraLAURALAURAWINSLOOOOOOOOOOOW." He shuddered in ecstasy, buried deep inside her. He continued to thrust as he released his cum deep inside of her.

He pumped and he pumped as she held him close, whispering his name. "That's it, Steve. Come for me, please. Steve Urkel… Steve Urkel… Steve Urkel." She ground her hips against him as he finished and stroked his back as he slowed down.

His thrusts slowed as he ran out energy… and cum. After his last tiny thrust, he buried his head in her neck, and held his softening manhood deep inside her. He breathed heavily, without saying a word.

She listened to his ragged breaths and enjoyed the silence. She continued to stroke his back, feeling it cool as he relaxed on top of her, drenched in sweat. She lay there waiting for him to speak. She didn't want to take this moment away from him until he was really done. Soon, she felt his lips kissing her neck.

"Mmmmmmm…" he moaned as he sucked on her hickey again.

She smiled as he was beginning to come back down to Earth.

"Mmmmmm…" he moaned again. "Laura, my pet," he muttered breathlessly, the sound muffled almost completely by her neck.

"Yes, Steve?" she purred.

"I _loooooooove_ you." His voice was still muffled as he refused to lift his head off of her neck.

"I know you do, honey…"

He finally lifted his head to shower her face in soft kisses. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you…" he said between each kiss.

She giggled, "You're welcome, Steve. Thank _you_."

He kissed her on the lips, his tongue finding its way back to hers again. "For what? You didn't get to feel… _that_ ," he grumbled, kicking himself for failing her.

"Oh, shut up, Steve. That felt amazing. That was better than I ever imagined my first time. Don't you dare diminish yourself in front of me again."

He smiled brightly at her. He kissed her again. "I never want to pull out…" he whispered as he lay on top of her, nose-to-nose.

"You have to, eventually… I don't think we can go home stuck together like this."

Steve laughed and snorted, "Your father might kill me," he whispered.

Laura laughed, "Oh, he might kill you anyway…"

"Worth it!" he said, beaming proudly.

He kissed her again. Finally, pulling out, but staying close. He lay on his back and pulled her to him. She wrapped an arm and a leg around his body as he pulled her head to rest on his chest. He held one of her hands while his other traced her spine. He could feel his cum leaking out of her where her womanhood pressed against his thigh and her leg wrapped around him.

They lay in silence for fifteen minutes, until Steve finally broke. "So," he asked, staring at the ceiling, "what now?"

Laura sighed deeply, not ready to go back to real life, yet. "Well," she said, "I guess we better rinse off and checkout so that we get home before my parents start to worry."

"That's not what I mean," he said immediately.

"Oh…"

"What happens with _us_ now?"

"I don't know, Steve…"

"Well, that's the best answer you've ever given me."

Author's note: And that's the end! I know. It really leaves you hanging, but I think it's better this way. Obviously, this isn't how it went down, but I think this is the end of the story in this alternate universe. Where it went for them after that is up to you. I've been writing other _Family Matters_ stories simultaneously. They're much more in depth, and if I'm being honest, I think they're a little better. I hope to start posting one of those soon. Hope you enjoyed. Review, if you'd like. Thanks for reading.


End file.
